Na szczycie góry
by justusia7850
Summary: Co się dzieje z ludźmi, kiedy nie ma już największego zagrożenia, a ich tożsamości są doskonale ukryte? Wakacje po szóstym roku i ostatecznej klęsce Voldemorta. To jest bardziej PWP niż cokolwiek innego... angst, trójkąt.


**Tytuł: Na szczycie góry**

**Autor: justusia7850**

**Beta: Zilidya, Alexandra**

**Pairing: przewodni HP/TN**

**Raiting: +18**

**Ostrzeżenia: To jest bardziej PWP niż cokolwiek innego… angst, non-canon, slash, trójkąt.**

**Wszystkie postacie należą do J.K.R., a ja nie czerpię z tego opowiadania żadnych korzyści.**

* * *

**Na szczycie góry**

— Teo? — warknął Harry, zatrzymując się po raz kolejny. — Daleko jeszcze?

— Naprawdę musisz tak marudzić?

— Nie możemy się tam po prostu aportować? — zapytał, zupełnie ignorując słowa Ślizgona. — Gdziekolwiek to _tam_ jest?

— Jesteś niemożliwy — odparł Nott, zatrzymując się i siadając na niskim murku. — Mówiłem ci, że magia tu nie działa. Jest jej po prostu za dużo w powietrzu. Dlatego tak niewielu czarodziei tu dociera.

— I jesteś pewien, że to bezpieczne? — Potter wydawał się być szczerze zaniepokojony.

— Daj spokój! — Zaśmiał się Teodor. — My nie możemy używać magii, ale oni też nie! Masz do perfekcji opanowaną walkę wręcz. Ja jestem jednym z najmłodszych mistrzów białej broni. Poza tym… — mruknął, machając dłonią w uciszającym geście. — Na wszelki wypadek mam mugolski pistolet.

— Oni też mogą mieć — burknął Harry.

— Jasne! — prychnął. — Z całą pewnością każdy śmierciożerca wie, czym jest Glock 21! Chodź, już niedaleko.

Podniósł się szybko i zaczął ponownie iść w górę. Wiedział, że zostały jeszcze tylko dwa kilometry niezbyt trudnej wspinaczki. A przynajmniej niezbyt trudnej dla nich. Potter nie był jednak zbyt zadowolony, czego właściwie nie mógł zrozumieć, bo Wybraniec był dużo lepiej przygotowany fizycznie niż ktokolwiek, kogo znał. Nie rozumiał zupełnie, co go tak irytuje.

— No i czemu znowu wzdychasz? — burknął po dziesięciu minutach, odwracając się do Złotego Chłopca z rozbawieniem.

— Ty też byś wzdychał — warknął. — Po miesiącu celibatu ciągniesz mnie na jakąś pieprzoną górę.

— Myślałem, że się ucieszysz — szepnął chłopak, zatrzymując się gwałtownie. — Sam nie chciałeś się ze mną wcześniej spotkać. Mówiłeś coś o niebezpieczeństwie i konieczności ukrycia swojej cennej osoby, więc nie protestowałem. A ten wyjazd jest niejako prezentem urodzinowym i możliwością nadrobienia straconego czasu. Myślałem, że tego chcesz.

— Nie o to mi chodzi, Teo — jęknął sfrustrowany Gryfon.

— O co więc? — zapytał ze złością.

— Och! Od pięciu godzin wchodzę za tobą na tę cholerną górę! — krzyknął. — Nie widziałem cię ponad miesiąc, a kiedy w końcu mam możliwość cię dotknąć, ty całujesz mnie na przywitanie w policzek i każesz mi za sobą leźć! Za sobą, rozumiesz?

— Ehm… Właściwie to nie.

— Cholerny, irytujący, durny…

Harry podszedł do niego i wpił się zachłannie w jego usta, przyciskając się całym ciałem do drugiego nastolatka. Jego ręce łapczywie krążyły po ciele Ślizgona, wyrywając z niego pojedyncze sapnięcia i urywane jęki. W pewnej chwili Nott poczuł, jak bardzo podniecony jest jego chłopak i odsunął się kilka centymetrów.

— Harry — powiedział cicho. — Może nie wiedzą, czym jest mugolska broń, ale mogą mieć aparaty. Zaklęcia kamuflujące będziemy mogli założyć dopiero na szczycie.

— Nie obchodzi mnie to — warknął Potter. — Od pięciu godzin, czyli od kiedy stanęliśmy u dołu tej przeklętej góry, gapię się na twój jędrny tyłek i umięśnione uda, śliniąc się przy tym jak Puszek.

— Kim jest Puszek? — zapytał zaciekawiony.

— Nieważne. Idę przodem!

Teodor zaśmiał się cicho i pozwolił, aby chłopak go wyprzedził. Kiedy dotarli do płaskiej polanki, na której usytuowany był ich hotel, doskonale rozumiał frustrację Gryfona.

_Jak on to wytrzymał?_

Podczas tych kilkudziesięciu minut przyglądał się czarnemu materiałowi, ściśle opinającemu łydki, uda i pośladki. Zielona koszulka z każdym ruchem uwydatniała wyrzeźbione godzinami ćwiczeń mięsnie pleców i ramion. Chciał się znaleźć w ich apartamencie. Już. Natychmiast.

Potter zatrzymał się, gdy tylko poczuł, jak poziom magii się zmienił i rzucił krótkie, niewykrywalne zaklęcie, które wymyślili jakiś czas temu. Połączeniu czaru kamuflującego i rozpraszającego, z minimalną zmianą barwy głosu. Miało ono pozostawić jego bliznę niewidoczną zarówno dla czarodziei, jak i mugoli oraz przekształcić nieco rysy jego twarzy.

Nie zmienił się zupełnie. To było niepotrzebne. Na początku wakacji obciął całkowicie włosy, pozwalając błyskawicy pozostawać widoczną. Kiedy pokonał Voldemorta rozpoznawali go już i tak wszyscy, więc nie widział sensu w próbie ukrycia jej. Pozbył się też swoich legendarnych okularów i wyposażył się w szkła kontaktowe w kilku kolorach. Teraz miał na sobie te o niesamowitym odcieniu ciemnych fiołków. Na wyostrzonych nieco rysach twarzy widniał kilkudniowy, starannie utrzymany zarost. Nie było możliwości, żeby po tych zmianach i zaklęciu ktoś go rozpoznał.

Nott także rzucił czar, ale w tym przypadku różnica była ogromna. Włosy przybrały czarny kolor, a wśród nich wyróżniały się fioletowe i bordowe refleksy. Sięgały chłopakowi niemal do pasa mimo, że zaplecione były w gruby warkocz, przewiązany na końcu zielono-srebrną tasiemką. Oczy pozostały brązowe i ciepłe, a twarz przybrała łagodniejsze, niemal kobiece rysy.

_Piekny_, pomyślał Harry.

Spotykali się od roku. Zaczęło się od kłótni o homofobię Gryfonów. Potter w przypływie wściekłości przyciągnął Teodora do siebie i zaczął go gwałtownie całować. To miało być zwykłe udowodnienie swoich racji. Bo skoro powtarzane ciągle: _Nie wszyscy Gryfoni są nietolerancyjni_, nie pomagało, trzeba było zastosować inne środki. Lepsze.

Zanim Wybraniec zorientował się, co właściwie robi, tak zatracił się w przyjemności, że zdążył pozbawić chłopaka koszulki i rozpiąć zamek jego spodni, przesuwając dłonią po nabrzmiałym penisie. Dopiero zdecydowanie głośniejszy jęk, który poprzedził cichy krzyk i napięcie całego ciała Ślizgona, otrzeźwił go na tyle, żeby zrozumiał, co właśnie zrobił. Chciał się odsunąć. Uciec. Zniknąć z powierzchni ziemi. Nott przytrzymał go wtedy w miejscu, nie pozwalając się oddalić i pochylił się po kolejny pocałunek. Ten był inny. Spokojny, czuły. Odrywając się od jego ust, przesunął wargi na wyraźną linię szczęki, później na szyję. Bez pośpiechu odpinał guziki jego szaty i koszuli, delikatnie przesuwając opuszki palców po nagiej klatce piersiowej i brzuchu. Słyszał jak nastolatek próbuje utrzymać równy oddech, jednocześnie nie robiąc nic więcej. Nie dotykał go. Nie całował. Był całkowicie bierny, jakby za wszelką cenę musiał się kontrolować. Teodor składał krótkie pocałunki na jego grdyce i obojczykach. Pochylając się nieco do przodu trącił językiem lewy sutek, wywołując u Gryfona pierwszą, niekontrolowaną reakcję. Cichy jęk. I kolejną próbę odepchnięcia.

— Pozwól mi — szepnął Ślizgon. — Co ci szkodzi spróbować?

Pocałował go znowu, przenosząc jedną dłoń na plecy Harry'ego i gładząc je, przycisnął się do Złotego Chłopca, stykając ze sobą ich nagie klatki piersiowe. Kolejny jęk wyrwał się z zaciśniętych ust Pottera i chłopak w końcu odpowiedział na pocałunek. Powoli i z wahaniem. Nott mruknął z aprobatą i popchnął go lekko w stronę najbliższej ściany. Jego dłonie mocowały się właśnie z klamrą paska, ale nie szło mu najlepiej, więc warknął wściekle i oderwał się od gorących warg, spoglądając w dół i w jednej chwili podejmując decyzję. Harry rozszerzył oczy w zdumieniu, kiedy Teodor opadł przed nim na kolana i zsunął w końcu jego spodnie. Palce badały silne uda, przesuwając się w powolnych ruchach ku górze. Kiedy sięgnęły gumki bokserek, nastolatek zatrzymał się i spojrzał pytająco na Gryfona, który niepewnie kiwnął głową. Ostrożnie zdjęta bielizna, zsunęła się w dół, a Nott przesunął nosem po pachwinie, zaciągając się zapachem podniecenia. Uniósł oczy i jego spojrzenie spotkało się z zamglonym wzrokiem Wybrańca. Nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego, wysunął język i przesuwał go wzdłuż trzonu penisa, kończąc na główce, którą wsunął płytko w usta.

— Och! — wyrwało się Potterowi, na co Teodor zaśmiał się cicho, posyłając przez jego ciało falę rozkoszy.

Harry, prawdopodobnie nie do końca świadomy, położył dłoń na głowie klęczącego przed sobą chłopaka i wplatał palce, pomiędzy ułożone idealnie, brązowe kosmyki. Ślizgon przytrzymał mocno jego biodra i wsunął penisa głębiej, dotykając główką wędzidełka i nie przestając ślizgać się po nim językiem i drążnic go zębami. To było zdecydowanie za dużo, jak dla Pottera. Krzyknął głośno i chwytając brutalnie trzymane w ręku włosy, odchylił głowę Notta do tyłu, wbijając się jeszcze głębiej w gorącą przestrzeń. Teodor jęknął przeciągle, a na jego policzkach pojawiły się łzy, których Harry, rozlewający się właśnie po jego gardle nie był w stanie zauważyć. Dopiero, kiedy orgazm się skończył, a on zaczął jasno myśleć, spojrzał w dół i ze zdziwienia otworzył usta. Puścił głowę rówieśnika i wysunął się spomiędzy jego warg. Opadł na kolana i przyciągnął łkającego cicho szesnastolatka do siebie.

— Przepraszam — szeptał, głaszcząc go delikatnie i scałowując łzy z jego policzków. — Tak bardzo cię przepraszam. Nie chciałem zrobić ci krzywdy.

Chłopak uspokajał się w jego opiekuńczych ramionach, niemal na nim leżąc i składając od czasu do czasu szybki pocałunek na odsłoniętej szyi.

— Jestem gejem — powiedział niespodziewanie Harry, jakby dopiero uświadamiając sobie, co właściwie się stało. — Ron mnie zabije — dodał z głośnym jękiem.

Ślizgon przytulił go mocniej i nachylając się nad jego uchem powiedział cicho i pewnie: _Ale teraz masz mnie._

Wyrywając się ze wspomnienia, Złoty Chłopiec spojrzał na kochanka i wyciągnął do niego rękę. Chłopak podszedł z szerokim uśmiechem i pocałował go namiętnie, choć szybko.

-I-I-I-

W recepcji hotelu pracował niski mężczyzna po pięćdziesiątce. Podeszli do kontuaru wciąż trzymając się za ręce, a on przywitał ich z niewymuszonym uśmiechem.

— Panowie Andy Moor i Jacob Moon, jak sadzę? — Skinęli głowami i odwzajemnili uśmiech. — Apartament wschodni? — zapytał jeszcze dla pewności i wyjął dwa klucze.

W międzyczasie podszedł do nich inny pracownik i pomógł z bagażami, które przynieśli zatrudniani przez hotel tragarze. Poprowadził ich do przestronnej windy, a później długim korytarzem do właściwych drzwi.

— Na panów piętrze zajęte są obecnie wszystkie apartamenty. Jeden z mieszkańców zostaje do końca wakacji, a para mieszkająca pod osiemnastką wyprowadza się za kilka dni. Z tego co wiem, nie ma więcej rezerwacji, więc proszę się niczego nie obawiać. Kierownik prosił też, żebym przypomniał, iż nie wpuszczamy tu prasy, a nasi klienci są w tym miejscu całkowicie bezpieczni.

Kiedy ta nieco przydługa i co najmniej dziwaczna przemowa się skończyła, chłopcy spojrzeli na siebie zdziwieni i przenieśli pytający wzrok na lokaja.

— To raczej nie było standardowe przywitanie — powiedział chłodno Harry. Nie miał zamiaru przebywać w miejscu, w którym ktoś mógłby podejrzewać, kim jest.

— Ja… — zająknął się mężczyzna. — Przepraszam. Po prostu dwa dni temu zostałem zapytany o te wszystkie rzeczy przez waszego sąsiada. — Wskazał dłonią na drzwi naprzeciwko. — To piętro jest najdroższe, choć w naszym hotelu generalnie zatrzymują się raczej bogaci ludzie. Dbamy o takie szczegóły jak dyskrecja i ochrona gości. Wynajęli panowie najlepszy apartament na cały miesiąc, co zapewne oznacza, że chcecie się ukryć przed światem, który być może nie jest wobec was zbyt uprzejmy. Chciałem tylko powiedzieć… — znowu przerwał. — Chciałem powiedzieć, że nikomu tutaj nie przeszkadza to, że jesteście parą i nie pozwolimy nikomu z zewnątrz zakłócić waszego wypoczynku.

— Och! — Teodor zaśmiał się cicho. — Proszę wybaczyć mojemu towarzyszowi, ale tam skąd pochodzimy, jest niezwykle ważną osobistością. — W tym momencie Potter szturchnął go boleśnie w bok, ale to tylko bardziej rozbawiło Ślizgona. — Kimś w rodzaju bohatera narodowego.

— Jacob! — warknął chłopak, widząc rozszerzające się oczy pracownika hotelu.

— W każdym razie dziękujemy za wyjaśnienia — dodał Nott. — Możesz nam powiedzieć, kim jest nasz sąsiad?

— Oczywiście. To pan Simon Sandler. I z jego zachowania wnioskuję, że jest w podobnym położeniu do waszego. Albo ktoś chce go zabić…

— Słucham? — zapytał zdumiony Harry.

— Cóż… Myślę, że po prostu on jest kimś ważnym, ale i tak chcą go zabić.

Teodor zaśmiał się cicho, wskazując głową na zrezygnowanego Wybrańca. Lokaj uśmiechnął się, rozumiejąc, że oni są w identycznej sytuacji i, otwierając drzwi, wprowadził gości do środka. Nie było sensu tego komentować.

Kiedy mężczyzna ich zostawił, Potter rzucił zirytowane spojrzenie kochankowi. Nie był zadowolony z paplaniny chłopaka, ale rzeczywiście czuł się w tym miejscu wyjątkowo bezpiecznie. Powoli wypakował i poukładał ich ubrania w garderobie, zostawiając dwa zestawy na wieczorną kolację w tutejszej restauracji. Teodor zrobił małe przemeblowanie i schował się w łazience. Chwilę później dołączył do niego Harry i zaciągając pod prysznic, przycisnął go do gładkich, turkusowych kafli. Wszedł w niego po krótkich przygotowaniach, wciąż nie odrywając ust od mokrego karku. Poruszał się szybko i z zapamiętaniem, upajając się głośnymi krzyki przyjemności wydawanymi przez Ślizgona.

Kiedy obaj opadli z sił, Nott uśmiechnął się i przycisnął do niego.

— Wiesz, że zachowywaliśmy się całkiem głośno? Nasz sąsiad może nie być zadowolony — powiedział i zachichotał.

— Możliwe. Ale nieszczególnie mnie to obchodzi. Wchodziłem tu przez pół dnia. Jak ktoś nam zwróci uwagę, to następnym razem może będę pamiętał.

Przebrali się w ciemne, lniane spodnie i przewiewne koszule z krótkimi rękawami, po czym wyszli z pokoju. Do kolacji zostało jeszcze trochę czasu, wiec Teodor zaproponował mu oprowadzenie po całym budynku i ogrodzie.

Harry zakochał się w tym miejscu. Może konieczność wchodzenia pod górę była pewną niedogodnością, ale widoki, które rozciągały się dookoła, warte były tego całego wysiłku. W samym hotelu znajdowała się część rekreacyjna, w której składwchodziła niewielka siłownia, duży basen z kilkoma jacuzzi oraz sauna podzielona na pięć, kilkuosobowych pomieszczeń. Obok była też dobrze wyposażona biblioteka i kawiarenka, w której można było poczytać, albo skorzystać z dobrodziejstw mugolskiej elektroniki. Znaleźli też mały bar i salę taneczną. Ogród był uporządkowaną zbieraniną kilku gatunków roślin, które były w stanie wytrzymać specyficzny, wysokogórski klimat. Gdzieniegdzie stały niewielkie altany i samotne ławeczki, a pomiędzy kwiatami znajdowały się kamienne fontanny oraz mały stawik z dziwnymi rybkami.

Oczywiście, kiedy weszli do sali restauracyjnej, byli w niej już prawdopodobnie wszyscy inni goście. W sumie może trzydzieści osób. Zerkali ciekawie na nową parę, ale nikt nie skrzywił się na widok ich splecionych palców, a niektórzy całkiem otwarcie mierzyli ich pochlebnymi spojrzeniami.

Kelner wskazał chłopcom stałe miejsce i podał karty, z których natychmiast wybrali baraninę i odpowiednie wino. Żaden z nich nie wyglądał na siedemnaście lat. Podawali się za dwóch dziewiętnastolatków. Mieli odpowiednie dokumenty, a ze względu na ich postury nikt tego nie kwestionował.

Po kolacji wstąpili do baru i zamówili kolejną butelkę wina. Byli zajęci cichą rozmową, gdy przy ich stoliku zmaterializował się trzydziestokilkuletni mężczyzna. Spojrzał na nich wzrokiem, w którym rozbawienie mieszało się z irytacją. Nie wiedząc, czego od nich oczekuje, popatrzyli na siebie zdziwieni i przenieśli pytające spojrzenia na nieznajomego.

— Panowie Moor i Moon, jak sądzę? — uśmiechnął się na połączenie obu nazwisk. — Nazywam się Simon Sandler.

— Och! — wyrwało się Teodorowi. — Jest pan naszym sąsiadem? Proszę się przysiąść — dodał, kiedy mężczyzna skinął głową.

Poprosili kelnera o jeszcze jeden kieliszek i jakieś przekąski, wprawiając tym Simona w zdumienie. Obserwował ich od jakiegoś czasu i musiał przyznać, że obaj go intrygowali. Miał niejasne wrażenie, że już kiedyś musieli się spotkać, ale nie mógł stwierdzić, czy miał rację, czy może to wyobraźnia postanowiła zabawić się jego kosztem. Upijając pierwszy łyk alkoholu doszedł do wniosku, że mieli świetny gust i na pewno pełne portfele. No cóż. On również miał.

Po krótkiej wymianie informacji o tym skąd są i co tu robią, a także po opowiedzeniu Simonowi, jaki wpływ wywarł na lokaju, zaśmiewali się całą trójką, prowadząc bardziej swobodną rozmowę. W końcu mężczyzna odstawił kieliszek i spojrzał na dwóch chłopców przed sobą.

— Właściwie to przyszedłem z wami o czymś porozmawiać — zaczął formalnym tonem, natychmiast wzbudzając niepokój kochanków.

— Tak? — zapytał Harry. Nie był już do końca trzeźwy i właśnie pomyślał, że może to jednak nie był najlepszy pomysł.

— Moglibyście zachowywać się trochę ciszej, kiedy jeden pieprzy drugiego? — zaśmiał się, widząc głębokie rumieńce i szok malujący się na ich twarzach. — Wiecie… Normalnie zapewne by mi to nie przeszkadzało, ale nie każdy ma tyle szczęścia, co wy. Jestem na wakacjach i wolałbym mieć z nich trochę przyjemności zamiast narastającej frustracji seksualnej, spowodowanej niekontrolowanymi jękami pewnych napalonych nastolatków.

Właściwie sam nie wiedział, dlaczego powiedział im to wszystko. Początkowo miał po prostu na nich nawrzeszczeć, a w razie gdyby to nie poskutkowało, donieść kierownikowi. Tylko, że rozmowa z tą parką była naprawdę interesująca. Żeby nie powiedzieć, że wręcz ujmująca. Nie spodziewał się, że spotka tu kogoś, z kim będzie mógł miło spędzić czas, a jednak tak się stało. Nie mógł też wyrzucić z głowy głośnych jęków, które doszły do niego po południu z sąsiadującego z nim apartamentu. Na ich piętrze znajdowały się tylko trzy mieszkania i każde było połączone jedną ścianą z pozostałymi. Jego miało kształt podkowy, co zupełnie mu nie przeszkadzało, dopóki dzisiaj w czasie kąpieli nie odkrył, że węzeł wodny w sąsiednim apartamencie musi znajdować się tuż przy jego łazience. Krzyki chłopców były tak stymulujące, że zaplanowany, szybki prysznic zmienił się w niemal półgodzinną masturbację. Jęknął cicho, gdy wspomnienia zrobiły swoje i jego spodnie stały się niespodziewanie zdecydowanie zbyt ciasne.

Harry i Teodor zapatrzyli się na Simona, a usłyszawszy jego jęk spojrzeli na siebie z błyskiem w oczach. W końcu oni mieli zaledwie siedemnaście lat, a ciemnowłosy mężczyzna był niezwykle przystojny.

— Wiesz… — zaczął Potter jedwabistym głosem. — Myślę, że dalibyśmy radę zrobić coś z twoim problemem.

Przysunął się do niego nieznacznie, a Nott zrobił to samo z drugiej strony. W barze zostali już tylko oni i pracownik, który na zapleczu oglądał jakiś serial i wychylał się wyłącznie wtedy, kiedy zadzwonili specjalnym dzwoneczkiem. Sandler spojrzał na nich pytająco, a na ich twarzach równocześnie pojawił się przebiegły uśmieszek. Każdy położył jedną dłoń na kolanach mężczyzny i powoli przesuwali je po gładkim, napiętym materiale. Simon wciągnął głęboko powietrze, a jego ciało spięło się w oczekiwaniu na ciąg dalszy. Zamglony wzrok próbował skupić na działaniach nastolatków, ale kiedy ich dłonie dotarły do twardej erekcji, przymknął z jękiem powieki. Chłopcy rozpięli kilka guzików satynowej koszuli i suwak stalowo-szarych spodni. Ich palce niespiesznie przesuwały się po sporych rozmiarów penisie, stykając się czasami ze sobą. W którymś momencie Harry zabrał dłoń, co wywołało krótkie, niezadowolone warknięcie, ale kiedy dwa palce wślizgnęły się do wąskich, ciepłych ust, Simon otworzył gwałtownie oczy i spojrzał na chłopaka. Ten uśmiechnął się lekko, wycofał rękę i pochylając się nad mężczyzną, złożył na jego ustach długi, namiętny pocałunek. W tym czasie Nott zaczął wykonywać nieco szybsze ruchy dłonią, zatrzymując się co kilkanaście sekund i przechodząc do powolnego masowania jąder.

Simon jęczał w usta Harry'ego, pozwalając mu rozpinać kolejne guziki swojej koszuli i przyciskając go lekko do siebie. Druga z jego rąk spoczywała na nodze Notta i niewątpliwie, chciała się znaleźć pomiędzy udami Ślizgona. Chłopak jednak nie pozwolił na to, przytrzymując ją w miejscu i unosząc się nieco, chcąc także sięgnąć do ust mężczyzny. Kiedy mu się udało, Harry odsunął się lekko i łapiąc oddech wsunął dwa palce pomiędzy wargi partnera, pozwalając nawilżyć je im obu. Po chwili przeniósł je na wciąż dotykanego przez Teodora penisa mężczyzny i poczuł, jak Simon wypycha do przodu biodra, w raczej niekontrolowanym odruchu. Potter sunął palcami wolno po pachwinie i jądrach, nie zatrzymując się jednak na nich i docierając w końcu do ciasnego pierścienia mięśni. Sandler już niemal leżał na swoim krześle, szukając więcej dotyku i więcej przyjemności. Albo nie zwrócił uwagi na działania Wybrańca, albo nie miał nic przeciwko temu.

_Tym lepiej_, pomyślał nastolatek.

Okrążył jego wejście kilka razy i w końcu nacisnął lekko, przebijając się przez gorący okrąg. Simon drgnął zaskoczony, ale język Notta w jego ustach i ręka chłopaka, poruszająca się szybko po sączącej się erekcji, uspokoiły go i pozwoliły na powrót się rozluźnić. Harry wykorzystując okazję, pchnął palec głębiej, rozciągając odpowiednio mięśnie i dodając po chwili drugi. Czuł gładkie ścianki pod swoimi opuszkami, ale nie mógł znaleźć prostaty. Pozycja, którą wszyscy trzej przyjęli i spodnie, które wciąż ciasno opinały Sandlera, nie pozwalały na odpowiednie ustawienie dłoni. Po chwili nie miało to już jednak znaczenia, bo mężczyzna wygiął się w łuk i wydał z siebie stłumiony przez usta Teodora krzyk. Sperma rozlała się po jego koszuli, obrusie i dłoniach chłopców. Przez kilka minut Simon próbował dojść do siebie, aż w końcu wycharczał cicho:

— Och! To było… Było — nie potrafił dokończyć.

— Nam też się podobało — szepnął Potter do jego ucha, przesuwając ostatni raz językiem po ogolonej szczęce mężczyzny, po czym przyciągnął do siebie Teodora.

Podniósł dłoń, z której wciąż spływała niewielka ilość ejakulatu i przyłożył ją do ust chłopaka. Nott z wyrazem pożądania w oczach, rozchylił wargi i zaczął ssać każdy palec, wydając przy tym głośne pomruki. W końcu Harry zabrał rękę i pocałował Ślizgona krótko.

— Wybaczysz nam? — zapytał ochrypłym głosem. — Myślę, że musimy iść. Zobaczymy się jutro — dodał po chwili. — Po śniadaniu wybieramy się na basen.

Byli tak podnieceni, że seks znowu trwał zadziwiająco krótko. Żadnemu to jednak nie przeszkadzało. Nie dziś i nie po tym, co przed chwilą zrobili. Później, po niemal godzinnych przygotowaniach do snu, leżeli na dużym łóżku, otuleni szarą, jedwabną pościelą. Teodor ułożył głowę na torsie kochanka i zastanowił się nad tym, jak w przeciągu roku zmieniały się relacje panujące między nimi.

Pierwszy miesiąc był trudny. Nie potrafili dogadać się w żadnej kwestii, ale przynajmniej każda kłótnia kończyła się spotkaniem sam na sam. W pustej klasie, jakiejś ciemnej wnęce w lochach albo, jeżeli mieli więcej czasu – w Pokoju Życzeń.

Dwa kolejne miesiące też nie były proste. Harry miał coraz więcej wizji, które powodowały nieustanne zmęczenie i rozdrażnienie. Nie potrafił się na niczym skupić, a spokojnie zasypiał wyłącznie w objęciach Notta. Sytuacja uległa pewnej zmianie, kiedy Snape został zdemaskowany. Nastolatek pomógł go znaleźć i po tym, jak mężczyzna doszedł do siebie, przeprosił za nieszczęsny wypadek z myślodsiewnią. Powrócili do lekcji oklumencji, a kiedy mistrz eliksirów zauważył, że chłopak robi znaczne postępy, zaproponował mu także pomoc w nauce walki wręcz i w magicznych pojedynkach. Obaj ciężko pracowali, wiedząc, że od stanu przygotowania Gryfona będzie zależało nie tylko jego życie, ale także życie wielu innych osób.

Treningi trwały całymi godzinami, a Harry miał coraz mniej czasu dla swojego chłopaka. Snape irytował się za każdym razem, kiedy Wybraniec się spóźniał lub chciał wyjść wcześniej. O Teodorze nie wiedział nikt. Od końca grudnia do marca spotykali się tylko raz w tygodniu. Na lekcjach ograniczyli się do braku otwartej wrogości. W szkole nadal były dzieci śmierciożerców, a ujawnienie ich związku mogłoby spowodować tragiczne konsekwencje. Harry nie chciał przeżywać utraty kolejnej osoby, na której mu zależało, więc poświęcał jeszcze więcej czasu zwykłej nauce i zajęciom dodatkowym z Severusem. Doszli nawet do czegoś w rodzaju przyjaźni, choć żaden nie chciał tego przyznać.

Pod koniec marca Teodor miał dość ciągłego ignorowania swojej osoby i zakończył ich związek. Spotkali się w Pokoju Życzeń, ale kiedy Potter chciał pocałować Ślizgona, ten odsunął się stanowczo i zaczął na niego wrzeszczeć. Mówił o tym, jak bardzo chciałby, żeby wszystko się zmieniło. O normalnych relacjach, których pragnął, o zwykłym, cichym _cześć_ na korytarzu. Nic więcej. Żadnego publicznego przyznania się, żadnego ujawniania. Rozumiał, jak istotne są treningi Harry'ego, ale miał dość bycia na uboczu. Czuł się odsunięty i niechciany. Zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi, zanim Złoty Chłopiec zdążył wyjść z szoku.

Pottera znalazł Snape. Następnego wieczora. Najpierw wściekł się, że chłopak znowu się spóźnia na ich zajęcia, później był zaniepokojony, że coś mogło mu się stać, a na końcu, gdy podsłuchał rozmowę jego rozgorączkowanych przyjaciół pomyślał, że może porwał go Voldemort. Będąc na granicy paniki przemierzał korytarze zamku i przypadkiem dotarł na siódme piętro. Myśląc o miejscu, w którym mógłby się ukryć przed światem i zastanowić co dalej robić, otworzył drzwi ukrytego pokoju i ku swojemu zdziwieniu zobaczył skuloną w kącie postać czarnowłosego szesnastolatka. Przekraczając próg próbował dostosować wzrok do ciemności.

— Wróciłeś? — Padło błagalne pytanie, a Severus zauważył, że dzieciak jest tu z powodu jakiegoś chłopaka, zapewne przyjaciela. Nie odezwał się jednak, chcąc dowiedzieć się więcej. Gryfon był zbyt skryty, żeby mu się zwierzyć, nawet pomimo ich porozumienia. — Tak bardzo cię przepraszam — mówił płaczliwie, nawet nie podnosząc się z miejsca. — Czuję się tak samo źle, jak po naszym pierwszym razie. Jak w tamtej cholernej klasie. Wiem, że cię skrzywdziłem. I wtedy i teraz, ale kocham cię — wyszeptał, a Snape sapnął ze zdziwienia, widząc natychmiast zwrot: _pierwszy raz_, w zupełnie innym świetle. — Chciałem cię tylko chronić, a dzięki treningom mogę się lepiej przygotować, mogę…

Poczuł, jak ktoś siada obok, więc podniósł głowę i ku swemu przerażeniu napotkał spojrzenie zatroskanych, czarnych oczu. Załamany faktem, że to jednak nie Teodor wrócił, rozpłakał się niczym kilkulatek i oparł głowę na kolanach. Mistrz eliksirów objął go nieporadnie i wolno gładził jego plecy długi palcami. Na ten, zupełnie niepasujący do mężczyzny gest, Harry zaniósł się gwałtowniejszym szlochem, ale pozostał w pocieszających ramionach. Spędzili tam jeszcze wiele godzin, aż w końcu, w środku nocy, chłopak pozwolił zaprowadzić się do skrzydła szpitalnego.

Na początku kwietnia Wybraniec zaczął robić małe rzeczy, pokazując Ślizgonowi, że nie zamierza z niego rezygnować. Kiedy pierwszy raz odezwał się niepewnie do chłopaka, wzbudził spore zainteresowanie wśród słyszących to uczniów. Z biegiem czasu wszyscy przyzwyczaili się do tego i przestali zwracać na nich uwagę.

W maju Snape był zajęty przygotowaniami do egzaminów, więc Harry miał więcej czasu dla Notta. Wrócili do siebie szybko, bo Teodor uzyskał dokładnie to, czego chciał. Przez cały miesiąc ćwiczyli wspólnie magiczne pojedynki i walkę bez użycia różdżek. Ślizgon walczył mieczem lub szablą, a Potter musiał obronić się, polegając wyłącznie na swojej sprawności fizycznej i sztuczkach poznanych dzięki treningom z mistrzem eliksirów. Kiedy w czerwcu powrócił na przerwane zajęcia z Severusem, ten nie krył swojego zdziwienia postępami, jakie poczynił chłopak.

Ostateczna walka odbyła się siódmego czerwca. Normalny dzień, niezapowiadający niczego niezwykłego. Kiedy miała rozpocząć się bitwa, na szkolne błonia wylegli niemal wszyscy uczniowie od piątego roku wzwyż. Snape stanął u boku Harry'ego, dodając mu otuchy i powstrzymując ataki śmierciożerców. Zdziwiony zauważył, że liczni Hogwartczycy utworzyli coś w rodzaju kordonu, który chronił jego i Wybrańca, pozwalając chłopakowi skupić się na jedynej osobie, która musiała tego dnia zginąć. Wśród uczniów było wielu tych, z jego własnego Domu. Nie był pewien, czy popierali Gryfona, czy przyszli tu ze względu na niego, ale to nie liczyło się w tamtym momencie.

Harry przez tydzień był nieprzytomny, a następnych kilka dni spędził na leczeniu mniejszych i większych obrażeń. Teodor rozumiał, dlaczego Snape siedzi przy jego łóżku, ale irytował go fakt, że przez to sam jest pozbawiony bliskości chłopaka. Był przerażony, kiedy zobaczył, jak Złoty Chłopiec upada, uderzony kolejną klątwą. Czarny Pan był już martwy, ale jakieś zbłąkane zaklęcie trafiło go w pierś i nastolatek osunął się nieprzytomnie. Mistrz eliksirów złapał go w ostatnim momencie, nie pozwalając upaść na poznaczoną krwią ziemię.

Kiedy w końcu pani Pomfrey zdecydowała się wypuścić Pottera, zbliżał się koniec roku szkolnego. Spędzali ze sobą każdą wolną chwilę, kochając się długo i namiętnie, albo szybko i z pasją. Problem polegał na tym, że tych chwil nie było zbyt dużo, bo Harry był rozchwytywany przez cały czarodziejski świat. Niekończące się wywiady i bankiety. Prośby o spotkania i nieskrępowane propozycje doprowadzały ich obu do szaleństwa. Na dodatek nie wszyscy śmierciożercy zostali schwytani, a kiedy Mroczny Znak zniknął z ich przedramion wraz z zagładą jego twórcy, odbył się cały szereg ministerialnych przesłuchań. Mimo to, Gryfon nadal nie był bezpieczny. Właśnie wtedy postanowił się ukryć i nie wyściubiać nosa przez miesiąc.

A teraz byli tu wreszcie razem i kilka godzin temu doprowadzili do orgazmu nowopoznanego mężczyznę. Na dodatek w hotelowym barze, do którego w każdej chwili ktoś mógł wejść. Roześmiał się cicho na tę wizję.

— Teo? — zapytał Harry, gładząc czule jego biodro.

— Pomyślałem właśnie, że mieliśmy cholernie dużo szczęścia, że nikt nas nie przyłapał w tym barze.

— Tak — mruknął i spiął się nieznacznie. — Nie przeszkadza ci to?

— Co? — zapytał zdezorientowany chłopak.

— To, że trzymałem palce w tyłku innego faceta — odparł cicho.

— Pytasz poważnie? — Nott uniósł głowę, żeby spojrzeć w oczy kochankowi, a ten skinął niepewnie. — Nie przeszkadza mi to i w razie gdybyś nie zauważył, to ja trzymałem swoje na jego penisie.

— To co innego — szepnął.

— Nieprawda. A nawet jeżeli, to prawdę mówiąc chętnie zobaczyłbym, jak wkładasz w niego coś innego — powiedział cicho i zaśmiał się ze zdziwionej miny kochanka. — Co? Wiem, że masz na to ochotę, tylko nie jestem pewien, czy on się zgodzi.

Harry odchylił głowę do tyłu i także się zaśmiał, przywołując w pamięci widok ekstazy na twarzy Simona i wyobrażając sobie jego pociągającą sylwetkę. Wysoki, wysportowany, silny. Jego postura i zachowanie kogoś mu przypominały, ale nie wiedział, kto to mógłby być. Moment, w którym mógłby posiąść tego człowieka, byłby zapewne jednym z lepszych w jego krótkim życiu. Wcale nie obraziłby się też, gdyby to on pieprzył jego. A obserwujący to wszystko Teodor…

— Dlaczego nie pozwoliłeś mu się dotknąć? — zapytał miękko po chwili.

— Nie wiedziałem, co o tym myślisz. — Zawahał się nieco, ale kontynuował. — Czym innym jest zrobienie mu tego, na co sobie pozwoliliśmy, a czym innym pozwolenie jemu na to samo.

— Wyjaśnij, proszę.

— Bałem się, że mógłby ci się nie spodobać fakt, że dotyka mnie ktoś inny. Ja… — Poczuł jak jego policzki robią się ciepłe i zapewne czerwone. Ukrył twarz w piersi chłopaka, szepcząc z obawą. — Nie chcę cię stracić. Nie przez coś takiego.

— Merlinie, Teo! — Harry przyciągnął rówieśnika wyżej i pocałował delikatnie. — Nie pozbędziesz się mnie przez coś takiego. Ciebie kocham, a ten facet jest po prostu niesamowicie seksowny. Mamy miesiąc na niezobowiązujący trójkąt i skoro jesteś zdecydowany, nie mam zamiaru tego odpuścić. Chcę patrzyć, jak on doprowadza cię na szczyt. Chcę widzieć, jak cię całuje i pieści twoje ciało. A jeśli będziesz miał ochotę na jego penisa w swoim cudownym tyłku, to ja będę słuchał jak jęczysz i głodnym wzrokiem obserwował, jak ostrożnie w ciebie wchodzi. Jak powoli porusza swoimi biodrami, uderzając czasami w twoją prostatę, jak wijesz się pod dotykiem jego długich, sprawnych palców…

Zasnęli w swoich objęciach, będąc całkowicie świadomymi wzajemnych uczuć i pragnień.

-I-I-I-

Rano, na śniadaniu nie spotkali Simona, co trochę ich zdziwiło i rozczarowało. Przed wyjściem z restauracji jeden z pracowników zaczepił ich jednak i przekazał karteczkę z informacjami od mężczyzny. Musiał wyjechać na kilka dni na jakąś konferencję. Wyjaśniał także, że przez wszystkie wydarzenia poprzedniego wieczoru zupełnie o tym zapomniał, ale kiedy wróci, chętnie napije się z nimi wina, za które tym razem on zapłaci. Zaśmiali się cicho na tę jawną deklarację i ruszyli niespiesznie w stronę hotelowego basenu.

Po przepłynięciu kilkunastu długości, postanowili rozluźnić wyczerpane mięśnie w jacuzzi. Teodor uwielbiał takie mugolskie wynalazki. Co prawda podobny efekt można było uzyskać za pomocą różdżki, ale nigdy nie pomyślałby o użyciu tej konkretnej klątwy w celu tworzenia bąbelków w wodzie. A przynajmniej nie do momentu, kiedy pierwszy raz skorzystał z tego dobrodziejstwa.

Nott pierwszy wyskoczył z chłodnej wody i wybrał najbardziej oddaloną, okrągłą wannę. Siadając przy jednym ze strumieni, obserwował wychodzącego powoli z wody Gryfona. Kropelki wody lśniły na jego nogach i torsie, tworząc niesamowity widok. Chłopak przełknął głośno ślinę, czując jak jego penis twardnieje z każdym, spokojnym ruchem Harry'ego. Jego czarne kąpielówki zdradzały, że pobyt w jacuzzi okaże się czymś więcej niż tylko zwykłym odprężeniem. Potter usadowił się obok swojego partnera, obejmując go czule i składając na jego skroni mały pocałunek. Zamruczał cicho, gdy Ślizgon zwiększył moc urządzenia.

— Harry — szepnął. — Mam na ciebie ochotę.

Potter odwrócił się gwałtownie i z niezdecydowaniem patrzył w jego oczy.

— Jesteś pewien? Ostatnio…

— Jestem — uciął szybko Nott. — Chcę cię tutaj i teraz.

— Och!

Przytknął swoje usta do jego, pochylając się pospiesznie nad chłopakiem i zatracając w uczuciu ciepła i akceptacji.

— Wiesz, że tu jest całkiem sporo ludzi? Nie chcę, żeby nas wyrzucili.

— Rzucimy zaklęcie — odmruknął, ledwo odsuwając się od jego ust.

— Nie mogę! Jeżeli ktoś rozpozna moją sygnaturę…

— Znowu masz Namiar? — warknął zirytowany.

Pamiętał, jakie problemy miał Harry do ostatnich wakacji. Spędzili wiele czasu na rozmowach, a niesprawiedliwość Ministerstwa Magii i nieprecyzyjność Namiaru były bardzo częstym tematem.

— Nie. Ale moja moc bardzo wzrosła, a każde silniejsze zaklęcie może wywołać zbyt duże zawirowania. Nie chcę, żeby ktoś nas tu znalazł.

— Ja rzucę zaklęcie — sapnął Nott, czując palce Wybrańca na swoim podbrzuszu.

— Twoje zaklęcie też będzie można wykryć.

— Nie, jeżeli będzie słabe. Rzucę _Confundus_ tylko na mugoli. Dzięki temu przekonamy się też, czy są tu jacyś czarodzieje.

Krótkim ruchem aktywował czar i wciągnął Pottera na swoje kolana. Przesuwając dłońmi po jego plecach, zaczął całować odsłoniętą szyję. Pojedyncze ugryzienia przeplatał z długim ssaniem co bardziej czułych miejsc. Palce Ślizgona powoli zsuwały się coraz niżej, aż dotarły do jędrnych pośladków. Nott delikatnie gładził każdy z nich, by po chwili rozszerzyć je gwałtownym ruchem i przysunąć kochanka bliżej siebie. Jego penis ocierał się zachęcająco o wejście Gryfona, a chłopak jęczał cicho w oczekiwaniu na więcej.

Nott był na górze tylko kilka razy. Na samym początku, kiedy w końcu zdecydowali posunąć się dalej, a Harry nadal uczył się, jak być z mężczyzną. Potter lubił dominować, ale lubił też być na dole. Lubił sposób, w jaki Teodor się o niego troszczył, jak zawsze dbał najpierw o jego przyjemność, a dopiero później o swoją. Lubił, kiedy brał go ostrożnie, przygotowując długo i metodycznie.

Wszystko zmieniło się po Bożym Narodzeniu. Ślizgon musiał pojechać do domu, skąd, ku swojemu zaskoczeniu, ojciec zabrał go do Malfoy Manor. Cudowne święta ze śmierciożercami… Oni dwaj – Teodor i Draco, jako następcy swoich rodziców, dostali rozkaz torturowania kilku mugoli. Kiedy Nott się sprzeciwił, Lucjusz rzucił na niego pierwsze _Crucio_. Po kilku kolejnych klątwach chłopak zrozumiał, że aby przeżyć, musi zrobić wszystko, co każą. Draco nawet nie próbował protestować. Znał swojego ojca.

Teodor rzucił wtedy wiele zaklęć, dusząc w sobie łzy wściekłości i zrezygnowania. Później było tylko gorzej. Śmierciożercy postanowili urządzić małą orgię, w której główną ofiarą był czarnowłosy trzynastolatek. On też musiał to zrobić. Starał się być delikatny i ostrożny, ale to nadal był gwałt. Widział rozpacz dzieciaka, kiedy po kolei podchodzili do niego dorośli mężczyźni. A później poczuł, jak chłopiec drży, kiedy on sam się w nim poruszał. Wiedział, że musi to zrobić… Zagrozili, że jeżeli nie tknie chłopca, zajmie jego miejsce. Bał się. Tak bardzo się wtedy bał.

Do szkoły wrócił w rozsypce. Brzydził się siebie i tego, co zrobił. Dlatego tak źle znosił odtrącenie przez Harry'ego. Myślał, że to jego wina, że to z tego powodu Gryfon już go nie chce. Nie dziwił mu się. Rozumiał to i nie chciał być ciężarem. Skoro Potter i tak go odtrącił, to lepiej było odejść z godnością.

Po Bożym Narodzeniu obiecał sobie też, że nigdy nie będzie już stroną dominującą. Wspomnienia były zbyt świeże i Harry rozumiał jego decyzję. Omawiali to wielokrotnie, a choć Gryfon przekonywał go, że to nie była jego wina, że nie miał wyboru, ten nie potrafił pokonać swoich lęków.

Teraz, kiedy było już po wojnie, kiedy jego ojciec, Lucjusz i inni śmierciożercy byli zamknięci lub martwi, mógł znowu to zrobić. Spróbować się przełamać.

— Powiedz, jeżeli będziesz chciał przerwać — szepnął Potter. — Kocham cię bez względu na wszystko.

Tym razem nie przygotowywał go długo. Obawiał się, że taka zwłoka sprawi, że się zatrzyma, zrezygnuje. Wszedł w niego szybko, wywołując cichy krzyk zdziwienia. Harry z każdym pchnięciem chłopaka, powtarzał słowa oddania i miłości.

Ślizgon wykonywał silne ruchy, wbijając się w kochanka mocno i chaotycznie, raz po raz trafiając w jego prostatę. Mogliby trwać tak godzinami, wiedzieli bowiem obaj, że na następny raz będą musieli długo czekać. Najważniejsze było jednak to, że zrobili pierwszy krok, że w końcu coś zaczęło się zmieniać. Mimo to, Potter obawiał się, że Teodor znowu będzie miał koszmary dotyczące tamtego dnia, klątw i gwałtu.

Doszli niemal w tym samym momencie. Ich krzyk nie zwrócił uwagi żadnego z gości. Harry wtulił się w Notta, nie przestając go delikatnie całować. Po chwili uniósł głowę i rozejrzał się po zaparowanym pomieszczeniu. W jednym z wejść stali kierownik hotelu i lokaj, który prowadził ich wczoraj do pokoju. Obaj wpatrywali się w nich z niedowierzaniem i złością.

— Och! — Zaśmiał się Gryfon. — Chyba jednak są tu czarodzieje.

— Hm? — zapytał nieprzytomnie Teodor, unosząc głowę i przesuwając wzrok wzdłuż błękitnych ścian.

Uśmiechnął się, kiedy zauważył mężczyzn zmierzających sztywnym krokiem w ich kierunku. Zdjął zaklęcie i bezróżdżkowo rzucił _Muffliato_. Było trochę silniejsze, ale nadal nie dawało się go wykryć. Nie z mocą, którą dysponował Ślizgon.

— Panie Moon, panie Moor — zaczął starszy. — Wydaje mi się, że musimy porozmawiać. Na osobności.

— Nie ma się pan czego obawiać, nikt nas nie podsłucha — powiedział rozbawiony Harry.

— To nie jest zabawne!

— Mamy inne zdanie — wtrącił Nott.

— Ależ panowie! — warknął mężczyzna. — Nie przeszkadza mi fakt, że jesteście parą, ale urządzanie darmowego przedstawienia dla połowy moich gości to już przesada. Obawiam się, że będę musiał…

— Panie Blue — przerwał mu ostro Wybraniec. — Proszę mi uwierzyć, żaden z obecnych tu mugoli nie zobaczył nic szczególnego.

Obaj rozszerzyli ze zdziwienia oczy i przypatrywali się im oszołomionym wzrokiem. Chłopcy wydali z siebie ciche prychnięcie i wskazali na obecnych w pomieszczeniu ludzi. Nikt nie zwracał na nich najmniejszej uwagi. Nikt nawet nie patrzył w ich stronę.

— Jacob rzucił _Confundus_, ale obawialiśmy się użyć zbyt dużo siły, żeby nie zostać przypadkiem namierzonym. Dlatego zaklęcie obejmowało tylko niemagicznych, a skoro panowie tu są, to zakładam, że obaj jesteście czarodziejami.

Skinęli mu w milczeniu głowami, nadal wodząc pustym wzrokiem od nich do reszty obecnych gości.

— Kim wy jesteście? — szepnął lokaj.

— Nie musisz szeptać. Jak mówiłem, nikt nas nie podsłucha.

— Kim jesteście? — syknął znowu.

— Przecież Jake ci wszystko powiedział — przypomniał mu Harry. — Braliśmy udział w ostatniej wojnie w Wielkiej Brytanii. Pomagaliśmy czynnie w ocaleniu setek, a może i tysięcy istnień. Nie musicie się nas obawiać. Przybyliśmy tutaj, ponieważ to bezpieczne miejsce. Ciężko się do niego dostać, a my wciąż jesteśmy śledzeni.

— Śledzeni? — zapytał niepewnie kierownik.

— Owszem — wtrącił się Nott. — Przez Brytyjskie Ministerstwo Magii, większość magicznych wydawnictw, prasę i zwykłych ludzi. I śmierciożerców. A przynajmniej tych, którzy jakimś cudem uniknęli Azkabanu.

— O Merlinie! — wyrwało się lokajowi. — Kim jesteście tak naprawdę?

— Bohaterami wojny — odpowiedział po prostu Teodor. — Jak wielu innych, bardziej lub mniej rozpoznawalnych czarodziei.

— Skąd mamy wiedzieć, czy możemy wam ufać?

Potter zastanowił się chwilę, po czym podejmując decyzję, szepnął: _Bonum Maxima_.

Ponad nim utworzyła się niewielka, jasnoniebieska, świecąca silnie kula. Każdy znał to zaklęcie, ale bardzo niewielu było w stanie je wykonać. Nie wymagało żadnej szczególnej mocy i nie dawało się go wykryć, ale odzwierciedlało w pewien sposób osobowość czarodzieja. Jego dobre czyny, czystość serca, oddanie i poświęcenie dla innych. Potter był w tym momencie prawdopodobnie osobą, która najbardziej zasługiwała na możliwość rzucania tego czaru. Teodorowi nigdy się nie udało.

— Czy to pana przekonuje? — zapytał sarkastycznie Gryfon.

— Tak — odparł speszony. — Przepraszam.

— Rozumiemy, proszę się nie martwić.

Kiedy mężczyźni zostawili ich samych, naciągnęli szybko bokserki i wrócili do swojego apartamentu. Pozostali tam na resztę dnia, zamawiając posiłki do pokoju. Kilka kolejnych nocy spędzili na krótkich okresach snu, przerywanych, tak jak przewidział to Potter, koszmarami Teodora. Chłopak budził się z krzykiem, płaczem albo spazmatycznie próbując złapać oddech. Harry tulił go wtedy do siebie i szeptał pocieszające słowa, które dawały efekt dopiero po kilku godzinach. Znowu prowadzili długie rozmowy zarówno o błahych, jak i istotnych sprawach, ale to nie pomagało tak jak powinno. W dzień wszystko było dobrze. Seks, biblioteka, basen, ogród. Wybrali się nawet do wioski u podnóża góry, kiedy okazało się, że pan Blue ma kominek podłączony do Fiuu. Teodor namówił tam kochanka na mugolskie tatuaże.

Ślizgon zażyczył sobie obrazek małego jastrzębia i oplatającego się wokół jego szponów węża. Harry nie był zachwycony, ale nie protestował. Skoro Nott w ten sposób chciał pokazać ich relację, miał do tego prawo. Przyglądając się mężczyźnie znaczącemu powoli ciało jego chłopaka, wpadł na pewien pomysł. Ból. Ból i wysiłek fizyczny. Skoro treningi ze Snape'em pomogły mu stawić czoło skutkom wizji zsyłanych przez Voldemorta, to na pewno podobne zajęcia pomogą Teodorowi. Nawet jeżeli nie będą używać magii. Będzie musiał to tylko odpowiednio zorganizować.

Swój tatuaż kazał umieścić na prawym ramieniu. Uroboros i chroniący go czarny wilk, animagiczna forma Notta. Ale wilk był dla niego też symbolem miłości. Miłości nie tylko kochanka, ale także wszystkich innych, którzy o niego dbali, którzy pomogli mu przetrwać wojnę, którzy nauczyli go tego, co potrafił. Dumbledore'a, Remusa, Hermiony, Rona i Severusa. Chyba w szczególności tego ostatniego. Tak naprawdę to właśnie dwaj Ślizgoni zrobili dla niego najwięcej. I wiedział, że obaj go kochali. Choć każdy inaczej.

Następnego dnia Harry wyciągnął Teodora do ogrodu, w którym czekał już na nich kierownik hotelu. Zaprowadził ich na niewielki placyk, na którym czasami goście urządzali pikniki. W pobliżu znajdowały się wygodne ławki i mały, drewniany stolik, na którym obecnie stał cały szereg różnej wielkości butelek z napojami i wodą. Obok leżał zestaw ćwiczebny do walki. Na początku długie, drewniane kije, którymi chłopcy zawsze posługiwali się w czasie rozgrzewki, później wyprofilowane idealnie miecze i dwie szable samurajskie. Nott rozszerzył ze zdziwienia oczy, kiedy dotarło do niego, że to ich własny sprzęt.

— Jak? — szepnął.

— Wiem, że walka jest najlepsza na koszmary.

Uśmiechnęli się do siebie nieznacznie i chwycili za lekkie kije. Ruchy były proste i powolne. Mające jedynie pomóc przygotować mięśnie do dużo większego wysiłku. Skupili się na nieskomplikowanych pozycjach i utartych schematach. Harry nie był najlepszy w walce bronią białą, ale mimo wszystko kochanek wiele go nauczył. Miał nadzieję, że dzięki temu, co zaplanował, myśli Ślizgona skupią się w końcu wokół czegoś, co pozwoli zapomnieć o niesprawiedliwościach świata.

Po godzinie wymachiwania drewnianymi imitacjami broni, wypiciu niemal dwóch litrów wody i zyskaniu kilku widzów, chwycili za miecze. Ukłonili się sobie nieznacznie i stanęli naprzeciw z zaciętymi minami. Teraz nie byli przyjaciółmi. Nie byli kochankami. Jeden cel, jedno pragnienie – pokonać wroga. Walka trwała kolejną godzinę, a oni poczuli, że znowu żyją, że nic i nikt ich nie obchodzi, że świat ze swoimi problemami może się pieprzyć, bo oni i tak nie zwrócą na niego uwagi. Ludzie obserwujący ich popisy wydawali z siebie ciche okrzyki zachwytu, lub głośne piski strachu, kiedy któryś z nastolatków wykonał wyjątkowo niebezpieczny ruch.

Odkładając broń, ukłonili się zarówno sobie, jak i publiczności. Większość gości rozsiadła się na stojących w pobliżu ławkach lub stała w pewnym oddaleniu, zapewne nie chcąc znaleźć się zbyt blisko któregoś z ostrz. Chłopcy odpoczęli chwilę, porozmawiali z kierownikiem, który także pozostał, aby obserwować ich popis i wrócili do stołu po ostatnie z leżących tam przedmiotów. Harry nie czuł się najlepiej z szablą samurajską, ale wiedział, że Ślizgon kochał nią walczyć.

Kolejny pokaz był jeszcze bardziej widowiskowy. Ludzie zachowywali się tak, jakby zamarli w obawie, że któryś z nich musi zrobić sobie krzywdę podczas tej walki. Kiedy szable stykały się ze sobą, pojawiały się niewielkie iskry i głośny huk. Wszyscy zauważyli, że to Nott jest lepszy i zdobywa przewagę z każdym kolejnym ruchem. W którymś momencie Potter odrzucił szablę i skupił się na wyprowadzaniu ciosów. Takie ćwiczenia były u nich normą jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu. Pozwalały na wyrobienie szybkości i odpowiednich odruchów obronnych. Po dziesięciu minutach Teodor trafił Gryfona w ramię, rozcinając ubranie i powodując niewielkie zadrapanie. Ku wściekłości Harry'ego, opadł po tym na kolana i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Wszyscy patrzyli na niego z niezrozumieniem i obawą, tylko jego kochanek rozumiał ten odruch i z całą pewnością mu się nie podobał.

— Wstawaj — warknął. — Jeszcze nie skończyliśmy.

Pan Blue słysząc ten ton, rzucił szybko zaklęcie rozpraszające i nie przejmując się zaniepokojonymi mugolami oczekiwał rozwoju wypadków. Harry wytłumaczył mu wcześniej, jaki jest powód jego prośby i miał cichą nadzieję, że zostając tu dowie się czegoś więcej o dwóch młodych bohaterach wojny, jak sami siebie nazwali.

— Uderzę cię, nawet jeśli nie wstaniesz — wysyczał Wybraniec.

Teodor tylko pokręcił głową, więc kochanek podszedł do niego powoli i wykonał półobrót, po którym trafił chłopaka w ramię i przewrócił go na bok. Ślizgon uniósł na niego niepewne spojrzenie, ale nie zrobił nic więcej.

— Jesteś żałosny! — powiedział z pogardą Potter. — Jesteś nikim i nie dziwię się, że ojciec chciał cię po swojej stronie, jako sprzymierzeńca Voldemorta.

Na te słowa kierownik wciągnął głośno powietrze, a kochanek spojrzał na niego wściekle. Harry brnął dalej, pamiętając dokładnie wszystkie obelgi, którymi obdarzał go Severus. Pomagało, więc miał nadzieję, że i na niego zadziała.

— Naprawdę myślisz, że jesteś godny, żeby stać u mojego boku? — zakpił. — Po tym wszystkim, co zrobiłeś? To było jeszcze dziecko. Mały chłopiec. Nie dorastałeś mu do pięt, Nott.

Przysłuchujący się temu czarodziej popatrzył uważnie na Złotego Chłopca, słysząc nazwisko jednego z zabitych śmierciożerców. Może i nie brał udziału w wojnie, ale wiadomości miał całkiem dobre. Wszyscy z utęsknieniem czekali na zakończenie wojny, a Teodor Nott był jednym z wielu dzieci, które mimo nalegań rodziców, nigdy nie stanęły po stronie Riddle'a. Czytał artykuł, który informował o konspiracyjnych działaniach chłopaka i kilku jemu podobnych. Podziwiał wtedy jego determinację, a teraz widział go przed sobą kulącego się i niepewnego. Wojna przynosi tylko zło. Nawet, jeżeli jesteśmy po wygranej stronie.

— Nienawidzę cię! — krzyknął chłopak i podniósł się na nogi. — Jak mogłem być tak głupi i powierzyć ci swoje życie? Jak mogłem oddać ci…

— Zamknij się i walcz, tchórzu!

— Zginiesz, Potter! Już jesteś martwy!

Walka rozpoczęła się od nowa, a Teodor wyprowadzał dużo precyzyjniejsze pchnięcia. Szabla raz po raz przecinała powietrze, świszcząc i ocierając się o materiał ubrań Wybrańca. Ten jednak nie pozostawał dłużny i dokładnie wymierzane razy od czasu do czasu trafiały swojego celu. Pan Blue był w zupełnym szoku. Nie wątpił, że chłopcy niewiele myśleli ujawniając swoje nazwiska, ale teraz, kiedy już je znał, nie mógł przestać się w nich wpatrywać z największym szacunkiem. W obu, bo nie wątpił, że Wybraniec robi teraz coś dobrego, mimo dość niekonwencjonalnych metod.

Wszystko, co powiedział Harry miało zmusić Notta do działania. Udało się, zawsze się udawało. Czasami konieczny był taki rodzaj bólu, aby zastąpić nim ten inny, niechciany. Po czterdziestu minutach, Potter uniósł ręce ku górze w geście poddania, ale Teodor nie zareagował i podszedł do niego z zaciętą miną. Zamachnął się i zatrzymał ostrze milimetry od szyi kochanka.

— Powinienem cię teraz zabić.

— Mógłbyś — szepnął.

Ślizgon odrzucił niedbale broń i wtulił się w pierś Harry'ego, który delikatnie gładził jego plecy. Kilka łez, które uronili obaj, pozostały niewidoczne dla obserwatorów. Kiedy wstali niepewnie, dookoła rozległy się brawa, a ludzie posyłali im pocieszające uśmiechy i spojrzenia pełne niezdecydowania. Tylko kierownik obiektu patrzył z szacunkiem i oddaniem.

— Cóż… Panowie, to była piękna walka i już rozumiem, jak to się stało, że Jasna Strona wygrała — powiedział cicho. — Nikt z gości nie słyszał wymiany zdań pomiędzy wami, wolałem nie ryzykować, że któryś zechce wezwać policję. — Zaśmiał się cicho, widząc ich niepewne miny i zwrócił się bezpośrednio do Gryfona — Nie wiem, kto pana uczył, panie Potter, ale wiedział, co robi. To była świetna walka, panie Nott — dodał, patrząc na drugiego nastolatka. — Nigdy nie podejrzewałem, że będę mógł panów osobiście poznać.

Kiedy wyszli w końcu z szoku, uśmiechnęli się do niego ciepło i podali mu dłonie. Obiecał, że nie zdradzi ich tożsamości, a oni nie potrafili mu nie uwierzyć. Później przyszła pierwsza noc bez koszmarów.

-I-I-I-

Następnego dnia po śniadaniu postanowili skorzystać z sauny. Pierwszy raz od przybycia do tego miejsca. Ponownie ustawili bariery, które miały nie przepuszczać mugoli i ułożyli się bez bielizny w dusznym pomieszczeniu. Niewiele później, Potter posadził Ślizgona wyżej i uklęknął pomiędzy jego rozstawionymi szeroko nogami. Swobodny oddech zapewniał im dobry czar nawilżający powietrze, a dzięki temperaturze panującej w pomieszczeniu ich ciała były gorące i wilgotne.

Harry pochylił się nad Teodorem i pocałował z uwielbieniem jego usta. Dłonie błądziły niespokojnie po lśniących od kropelek potu ramionach i torsie. Zatrzymał się na dłużej przy sutkach chłopaka, wywołując tym u niego cichy jęk. Język zsunął się na prawą brodawkę i Gryfon zatracił się w oszałamiających dźwiękach wydawanych przez kochanka. Nott zamknął oczy i skomlał o więcej, wypychając do przodu biodra i uderzając czasami sączącym się penisem o podbrzusze Wybrańca. W końcu Potter oderwał się od jego klatki piersiowej i oparł głowę na umięśnionej nodze. Początkowo delikatne muśnięcia, przybrały na sile i nastolatek przygryzał teraz wewnętrzną stronę ud partnera, powoli przesuwając się do jego erekcji. Kiedy wsunął do ust główkę penisa, Ślizgon pisnął głośno, co wywołało krótki śmiech u obu. Niewiele później dwa palce Gryfona wślizgnęły się w wejście Teodora i rozciągały je ostrożnymi ruchami, podczas gdy usta Harry'ego poruszały się niespiesznie w górę i w dół po twardym członku do momentu, kiedy Nott nie krzyknął dochodząc gwałtownie. Potter połknął całą spermę i podniósł głowę po kolejny pocałunek. W międzyczasie, wyjął z wnętrza Ślizgona palce i powoli wsunął się w jego ciasne wejście. Poruszał się bez zbędnego pośpiechu i siły. Krótkie i płytkie pchnięcia miały na nowo pobudzić kochanka, a jemu nie pozwolić dojść zbyt szybko.

Oderwał wargi od barku Notta dopiero, kiedy ten wydał z siebie zduszony krzyk. Odwrócił lekko głowę i zobaczył stojącego przy wejściu Simona. Był nagi, a odrzucony ręcznik, który wcześniej prawdopodobnie zakrywał jego pośladki, leżał odrzucony kilka centymetrów od drzwi. Pełne pragnienia oczy mężczyzny były skierowane bezpośrednio na nich, a ręka poruszała się wolno po naprężonej erekcji. Harry jęknął głośno wyobrażając sobie, jak zagłębia się ona w jego własnym wnętrzu. Nott zaśmiał się cicho, słysząc ten odgłos i pokazał Sandlerowi, żeby ten podszedł do nich. Mężczyzna niepewnie oderwał się od ściany i ostrożnie zbliżył do chłopców. Żaden nie powiedział słowa, ale kiedy twarde mięsnie docisnęły się jednoznacznie do pleców Gryfona, a ręce Simona zatrzymały się na penisie Teodora, obaj wciągnęli głośno powietrze. Mężczyzna całował kark, ramiona i szyję Harry'ego, gładząc jednocześnie ciało drugiego nastolatka. Potter nadal poruszał się wolno w ciele swojego kochanka, ale teraz jego podniecenie wzrastało zbyt szybko, żeby dobrze panować nad własnymi odruchami. Zatrzymał się i ścisnął nasadę jąder, nie chcąc skończyć zbyt wcześnie. Simon zauważył ten gest i palce dłoni przeniósł na jego pośladki, rozsuwając je lekko i okrążając zaciśnięte mięśnie. Nacisnął lekko, nie posuwając się dalej i szepnął do jego ucha pomiędzy pocałunkami:

— Mogę?

— Boże, tak! — zaskomlał chłopak.

Nie trzeba mu było tego powtarzać. Najpierw jeden palec, po kilku sekundach drugi. Gładkie ścianki poddawały się jego działaniom z zadziwiającą lekkością. Kiedy chciał dodać trzeci palec, Gryfon odsunął się nieznacznie, wywołując zdziwienie mężczyzny.

— Wejdź w niego — powiedział cicho Nott, zwracając na siebie uwagę, ale Simon pokręcił przecząco głową.

— Jeszcze nie. Zrobię mu krzywdę.

— Po prostu to zrób — sapnął Potter.

Mężczyzna, nie do końca przekonany o słuszności tego, co miał zrobić, ustawił się idealnie naprzeciwko jego wejścia i pchnął mocno, wsuwając się niemal do połowy. Gryfon krzyknął głośno, ale po krótkiej chwili zaczął poruszać biodrami, chcąc poczuć w sobie całą długość wypełniającego go penisa. Kiedy Simon trafił w jego prostatę, Harry zaczął poruszać się szybciej. Z każdym pchnięciem zagłębiał się w ciele Ślizgona, a z każdym wycofaniem się do tyłu, czuł jak nabija się mocniej na członek Sandlera. Mężczyzna trzymał go jedną ręką za biodro, drugą wciąż przesuwając po erekcji Notta. Wszyscy zatracili się w pragnieniu i potrzebie.

Wybraniec doszedł pierwszy, nie będąc w stanie się dłużej powstrzymać, zaraz za nim podążyli dwaj pozostali uczestnicy tej małej zabawy. Potter opadł na Teodora, kiedy Simon powoli się z niego wycofywał. Chłopak przebiegł palcami po jego krótkich włoskach szepcząc: _Kocham cię_. Na te słowa, towarzyszący im mężczyzna spojrzał na nich z obawą i zaczął się podnosić.

— Zostań — powiedział Harry, łapiąc go za rękę. — Chcieliśmy żebyś tu był. To było… Było…

— Mnie też się podobało — odparł rozbawiony Sandler, powtarzając ich słowa sprzed niemal tygodnia. — Konferencja się przedłużyła, choć teraz żałuję, że nie wróciłem wcześniej — dodał po chwili i pocałował krótko każdego z nich.

— Konferencja dla chemików, co? — zapytał kpiąco Nott.

— W czymś problem? — burknął mężczyzna.

— W niczym — odpowiedział z uśmiechem Ślizgon i wyczyścił wszystkich jednym zaklęciem. Simon warknął wściekle i odsunął się natychmiast. — Nie wszedłbyś tu, będąc mugolem. Kierownik i lokaj także są czarodziejami, pozostali goście nie stanowią żadnego zagrożenia. Nie masz się czego obawiać, nie wydamy cię, jeżeli ty również tego nie zrobisz. Podejrzewam, że jesteśmy tu z tych samych powodów.

Mężczyzna skinął sztywno głową, po czym wyszedł z pomieszczenia, zostawiając chłopców z mieszanymi uczuciami.

— Może trzeba było mu nie mówić — mruknął Harry.

— Jakby dowiedział się przypadkiem, byłoby gorzej. A tak przemyśli sobie wszystko i sam do nas przyjdzie.

— Niepoprawny optymista.

— Raczej wyrachowany racjonalista.

Przez kolejne trzy dni nie spotkali Simona i nawet Teodor zaczął wątpić w swoją teorię, aż kolejnego wieczoru, wchodząc do baru zauważyli go siedzącego przy tym samym stoliku, który wcześniej zajmowali wspólnie. Nott uśmiechnął się tryumfalnie do Harry'ego i zajął miejsce po prawej stronie mężczyzny.

Sandler wyglądał, jakby nie spał przez kilka ostatnich nocy. Podkrążone oczy i roztargnienie były tym, co zauważyli na samym początku. Mimo to, kiedy zajęli dwa wolne miejsca, zawołał kelnera, poprosił o dodatkowe szklanki i zamówił butelkę whisky i lód.

— Uznałem, że musimy porozmawiać — zaczął cicho. — Możecie rzucić zaklęcie wyciszające?

Ślizgon skinął głową i rzucił czar, ograniczając nielicznym gościom możliwość podsłuchania.

— Dlaczego to zawsze ty rzucasz zaklęcia? — zapytał z błyskiem w oczach.

— Podejrzewam, że z tego samego powodu, dla którego poprosiłeś, abyśmy to my to zrobili — zadrwił Harry, a mężczyzna potaknął ze zrozumieniem.

— Dlaczego miałbym wam zaufać?

— Już to słyszeliśmy — westchnął cierpiętniczo Nott. — Pamiętaj, że my od momentu twojego wejścia do sauny wiedzieliśmy, że jesteś czarodziejem. A mimo to pozwoliłem ci pieprzyć mojego faceta. — Przerwało mu groźne warknięcie Pottera, ale kontynuował: — I powiedzieliśmy ci prawdę, choć mogliśmy to ukryć.

— Tak... Zastanawiało mnie, dlaczego właściwie mi zrobiliście.

— Bo jesteś miły.

Simon prychnął głośno i po chwili zaśmiał się gardłowo.

— Ja nie jestem miły. Po prostu uwielbiam seks.

Spędzili w barze kilka godzin, rozmawiając o wszystkim i o niczym. Często przerywali, nie chcąc zdradzić zbyt wiele ze swojej przeszłości, czy wydać się jakimś niepotrzebnym szczegółem. Okazało się, że rozmowa jest całkiem prosta, a wzajemne towarzystwo rzeczywiście sprawia im wiele przyjemności. Żaden nie powiedział, czym zajmuje się na co dzień, żaden nie zdradził, po której stronie był w czasie wojny. Nie poruszali tematu Ministerstwa, Azkabanu, czy Hogwartu. Skupili się głównie na mugolskim świecie, jego dobrodziejstwach i niezliczonych ułatwieniach, jakie można by swobodnie wprowadzić w życie czarodziei. Co prawda wymagałoby to trochę trudu i odpowiednich umiejętności organizatorskich, ale dla chcącego…

— Co zamierzacie robić za dziesięć lat? — zapytał Sandler, uznając to pytanie za wystarczająco bezpieczne, aby móc je zadać.

— Chcielibyśmy otworzyć szkołę — odpowiedział niepewnie Harry.

— Szkołę? Nie odpowiadają wam te, które już funkcjonują?

— Nie. Nie o to chodzi — wyjaśniał Teodor. — Myśleliśmy raczej o czymś, co przygotowałoby dzieciaki na wejście w czarodziejski świat.

— We wszystkich znanych nam szkołach, edukacja rozpoczyna się dopiero w wieku jedenastu lat. Ale co dzieje się z młodszymi dziećmi? — wtrącił Gryfon. — Jeżeli dziecko miało szczęście, lub nieszczęście w zależności od tego, jak na to spojrzymy, urodzić się w arystokratycznej rodzinie, posiada prywatnych nauczycieli. Ale co z pozostałymi? Co z mugolakami? Przecież to nie ma sensu. Magiczny rdzeń…

— Jest całkowicie ukształtowany w wieku sześciu lat — dokończył mężczyzna. — Wiem o tym, panie Moor. Przyznaję, że kiedyś też się nad tym zastanawiałem, ale nasz system jest bardzo zamknięty. Jak to sobie wyobrażacie?

— Mamy kilka pomysłów. Andy i ja opracowaliśmy trzy różne projekty zmiany Ustaw dotyczących magicznego szkolnictwa, ale zdajemy sobie sprawę, jak ciężko będzie przekonać do tego innych. Chcielibyśmy również, żeby dzieciaki uczyły się u nas także mugolskich przedmiotów oraz wiedzy o obu światach. W ten sposób czystokrwiści poznaliby elektronikę i zrozumieliby na przykład zasady ewolucji, a mugolaki nauczyłyby się podstaw związanych ze światem, do którego dopiero miałyby wstąpić. Jak wygląda edukacja, dlaczego posiadają magię, czym jest quiddtich?

— Myśleliśmy też o tym, jak rozwiązać kwestię powrotów do domu — podjął Potter. — Dzieci są jeszcze zbyt małe, żeby przebywać w szkole pół roku bez przerwy. Opracowaliśmy prototypy specjalnych świstoklików i mamy projekt stworzenia bezpiecznego połączenia, które działałoby podobnie do Fiuu. Dzieciaki mogłyby wracać do rodziców na każdy weekend. Rodzice z kolei mieliby stały kontakt z pociechami za pomocą telefonów czy Internetu. Należałoby także wprowadzić mugoli w naszą historię. Zostawianie ich samym sobie tak, jak robi się to w tej chwili, jest nienormalne. Stwarza więcej problemów niż pożytku.

— Musieliście długo o tym myśleć — powiedział Simon z uznaniem. — Macie naprawdę dobry plan. Przyznam, że nie spodziewałem się tego po dwójce nastolatków. A jeśli wam się uda? Co z funduszami, kadrą nauczycielską, wyposażeniem?

— Mamy całkiem sporo pieniędzy, ale bez pomocy Ministerswa czy sponsorów, wystarczy co najwyżej na kilka lat. Myślę, że nauczycieli bylibyśmy w stanie znaleźć, znamy osoby, które chętnie by nam pomogły. Wyposażenie trzeba byłoby kupić, zainwestować w szklarnie i odpowiednie składniki do eliksirów, ale to wszystko jest wykonalne.

— Więc?

— Najbardziej boimy się, że hermetyczne środowisko arystokracji nie zgodzi się na zmiany w Ustawie — burknął Teodor. — Dlatego, kiedy już zdecydujemy się udać do odpowiedniego wydziału, musimy mieć wszystko idealnie przygotowane. A to zajmie nam jeszcze trochę czasu. Niestety.

— Mogę wam pomóc — powiedział z namysłem mężczyzna i zaśmiał się znowu, widząc ich niedowierzające spojrzenia. — Mogę wam pomóc z wyposażeniem sal i szklarni, a nawet ze sprowadzeniem zwierząt, jeżeli byście tego potrzebowali. Mogę też spróbować pozyskać kilku sponsorów i chętnie przejrzałbym wasze wstępne projekty. Właściwie to nawet chętnie podjąłbym pracę w takiej szkole. Niekoniecznie jako nauczyciel, ale zawsze mógłbym spróbować.

— Ja… Ty… — jąkał się Nott. — Musimy to przemyśleć.

— Wiem. Ale znam się na tym i chętnie zmienię pracę. Ta, którą obecnie wykonuję, jest zbyt denerwująca.

Na pomysł otwarcia szkoły Harry wpadł na piątym roku. Był wściekły, kiedy dowiedział się, że czarodziejskie dzieci od szóstego roku miały prywatnych nauczycieli, albo były doszkalane przez rodziców. Uznał, że to jawna niesprawiedliwość, skoro mugolaki wkraczały w czarodziejski świat niemal pięć lat później i do tego z całkowitą niewiedzą. Kiedy podzielił się swoim pomysłem z Teodorem, ten zaczął skarżyć się, że on z kolei nic nie wie o życiu bez magii. Nie rozumiał chociażby, jak to możliwe, że mugole mają jasno w nocy, nie mogąc używać czarów i nie stosując pochodni (o tak, sprawdził, czy w latarniach nie ma płonącego knota, zanurzonego w nafcie). Podczas długich rozmów, kiedy mieli już dość omawiania działań Voldemorta, obmyślali plany otwarcia nowej szkoły. Szkoły dla młodszych dzieci, w której udałoby się połączyć najważniejsze rzeczy obu środowisk. Cały lipiec poświęcili na ulepszanie owych planów, pisanie projektów Ustaw i udoskonalanie pomysłów odnośnie zajęć. Każdy osobno. Dopiero tutaj mogli porównać swoje prace i wprowadzić dodatkowe poprawki. Liczyli na to, że Ministerstwo ulegnie w końcu namowom Złotego Chłopca, a z pewnością będzie to łatwiejsze, jeśli będą rzetelnie przygotowani. I tak mieli jeszcze rok nauki w Hogwarcie. Do tego czasu wszystko powinno być skończone.

-I-I-I-

Tydzień przed końcem wakacji Simon siedział w ich apartamencie rozparty na jednym z foteli i przyglądał się jak chłopcy wykłócają się o jeden z jego pomysłów dotyczących nowej szkoły. Było już naprawdę późno, a końca sprzeczki nie spodziewał się w najbliższym czasie. Uśmiechnął się lekko, kiedy Jacob w irytacji zdzielił Andy'ego po głowie.

— Powinienem już iść, zanim i mi się oberwie — mruknął rozbawiony.

— Zostań — odpowiedział natychmiast Nott. — Mamy duże łóżko, a czasami miło wtulić się w kogoś innego.

Potter posłał mu wściekłe spojrzenie, ale się nie odezwał.

— To chyba nienajlepszy pomysł. Poza tym mieszkam naprzeciwko.

— Daj spokój, nie każemy ci brać z nami ślubu, tylko proponujemy ci wspólną noc, a rano to sobie odbijesz. Jake chciałby…

Teodor zakrył mu usta dłonią i kopnął w kostkę wywołując cichy śmiech u mężczyzny.

— Przyda mi się ktoś, kto mnie obudzi w razie potrzeby — syknął przez zęby Ślizgon.

— Co? — spytał Harry, wyrywając się kochankowi. — Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś? I dlaczego mnie nie obudziłeś? Rozmawialiśmy o tym! — warczał niezadowolony.

— Nie było takiej potrzeby, to nie były tamte koszmary — dodał i przymknął oczy.

— To nie ma znaczenia.

— Wiem, nie chciałem cię martwić.

— Szkoda, że się nie udało — burknął.

Sandler przyglądał im się przez chwilę, ostatecznie decydując się zostać. Jego noce też nie były najlepsze. Już dawno obiecał sobie, że jego koszmary będą wyłącznie jego własną sprawą, ale z tą dwójką wszystko układało się inaczej niż z którymkolwiek z jego wcześniejszych partnerów. Odkąd zaczęli normalnie rozmawiać, Simon budził się rzadziej, a niechciane sny przeplatane były widokiem dwóch nastolatków. Po tym, jak pierwszy raz wziął Andy'ego i poznał część prawdy, chciał zerwać z nimi wszelki kontakt. Nie miał ochoty umawiać się z żadnymi czarodziejami. Marzył o spokoju i wolności, których tak długo mu odmawiano, ale czuł się za bardzo zaintrygowany wszystkim, co było z nimi związane. Od tego, że go chcieli, przez fakt, że powiedzieli mu o sobie, a kończąc na tym dziwnym uczuciu przebywania z odpowiednimi osobami. Wtedy, w barze, celowo wybrał stolik, przy którym wcześniej siedzieli razem. Już sam fakt, że się tam pojawił, miał być dla nich wyraźnym sygnałem. Oczywiście mogli go zignorować, nie przysiąść się, ale to zrobili. Szybko odkrył, że tak właściwie to wpadł w sprytnie zastawioną pułapkę. Tylko, że teraz wcale nie chciał z niej wychodzić. Było mu dobrze. Pierwszy raz od kilkunastu lat nie musiał się martwić o jutro, nie musiał się bać, nie musiał kalkulować i wybierać. Za tydzień jego urlop się kończył, a on nie był wcale pewien, czy chce rozstać się z nastolatkami. Dlatego zaproponował im pomoc w walce o otwarcie szkoły. Żeby być blisko nich, nawet kiedy minie ten krótki miesiąc. Chociaż musiał przyznać, że sam pomysł był świetny. Ułatwiłoby to życie chyba wszystkim, zaczynając od mugolskich rodziców, przez czystokrwistych czarodziei, mugolaków, a na nauczycielach w Hogwarcie kończąc.

Harry dokładnie obserwował emocje malujące się na twarzy mężczyzny. Widział grymas, który w pewnym momencie przebiegł przez wąskie usta i krótki, niepewny uśmiech chwilę później. Wyciągnął rękę i załapał Simona ostrożnie, przywołując go do rzeczywistości.

— Zostań — powiedział miękko. — Każdy ma jakieś cienie, które inni mogą pomóc odgonić.

W środku nocy Sandler otworzył gwałtownie oczy, słysząc ciche łkanie obok siebie. Odwracając lekko głowę, zobaczył skulonego Notta, najwyraźniej ciągle pogrążonego w niekoniecznie miłym śnie. Przysunął się do niego niepewnie i objął go ciasno, próbując obudzić. Chłopak zatrząsł się kilkakrotnie, ale nie było widać większej reakcji.

— Jacob — szepnął, nie chcąc obudzić Andy'ego. — Jake! Obudź się.

— Si… Simon? — wychrypiał, widząc oczy mężczyzny spoglądające na niego z obawą. — Simon — dodał po chwili uspokojony. — Obudź Andy'ego, nie musisz tego znosić.

— Uspokój się, mały — odpowiedział cicho. — Już nic ci nie grozi. Jestem obok. Pan Moor jest obok.

— Nienawidzę tego! — Znowu się rozpłakał. — Nie znoszę przypominać sobie, jak moi przyjaciele ginęli. Jak Andy prawie umarł… — urwał, zanosząc się głośnym szlochem.

— Nikt tego nie lubi, Jake. Ale żyjesz. I on także. Macie siebie. A teraz, całkiem przypadkiem macie też mnie — dodał z uśmiechem.

To rozładowało trochę napięcie, a Ślizgon zaśmiał się, wtulając w pierś Simona i obejmując go ciasno ramionami. Zasnął spokojny, pozostawiając mężczyznę z uczuciem ciepła i zagubienia.

Harry obudził się o świcie podejrzanie wypoczęty. Nie czując na sobie ciężaru Teodora, rozejrzał się ukradkiem i dostrzegł go wtulonego w drugiego mężczyznę. Sandler miał otwarte oczy i przyglądał mu się z zainteresowaniem, gładząc jednocześnie dłonią odsłonięty tatuaż na prawym udzie Notta.

— Miał koszmar — powiedział z wahaniem. — Chciał cię obudzić, ale poradziliśmy sobie sami. Podejrzewam, że budzi cię dość często.

Potter przytaknął i podniósł się z łóżka.

— Idę do wioski. Porozmawiaj z nim, jak się obudzi, może ciebie posłucha.

— Na pewno?

— Jasne.

Wyszedł po szybkim prysznicu, zostawiając ich samych. Nastolatek obudził się kilkanaście minut później, mrucząc jak kociak i kusząco ocierając się o Simona.

— Wiesz, że to nie Andy? — spytał rozbawiony czarodziej, a chłopak potwierdził kolejnym pomrukiem. — Dlaczego wytatuowałeś sobie węża u stóp jastrzębia?

— To nie to — odparł cicho. — Nie jestem u jego stóp, oplatam się wokół jego szponów.

— Dlaczego? — powtórzył.

— Andy mnie uratował — powiedział po prostu.

— W jakim sensie, jeśli mogę wiedzieć?

— To raczej skomplikowane, ale domyślam się, że twoje życie też nigdy nie było proste… W każdym — dodał po chwili, kiedy mężczyzna się nie odezwał. — Uratował mnie w każdym możliwym sensie. Przed światem, przed ojcem, przede mną samym. Uratował moje ciało i moją duszę. Wciąż stara się uratować moją psychikę.

— Kochasz go — stwierdził Simon.

To było dziwne. Wiedział, że chłopcy się kochają, wiedział, że to, co ich łączy jest wyjątkowo silne, że opiera się na trudnych przeżyciach i nieprzeciętnej codzienności. Zdążył to wszystko zauważyć w przeciągu długich dni spędzanych z nimi. Wpasowywał się w ten obrazek idealnie. Wielokrotnie skrzywdzony i oszukany, szukający pocieszenia w ramionach nieodpowiednich osób.

— Dlaczego wpuściliście mnie do swojego świata?

— Sam do nas przyszedłeś.

— Jak mówiłem: lubię seks, a ten z wami jest za każdym razem coraz lepszy.

— Wszyscy trzej dobrze wiemy, że tu nie chodzi już tylko o seks — odparł trochę skrępowany Nott. — Przekroczyliśmy tę granicę jakiś czas temu. I nie uda nam się już tego cofnąć. Jeżeli chodziłoby tylko o to… — przerwał na moment. — Nie podzielilibyśmy się z tobą naszymi planami. Nie wpuścilibyśmy cię do naszego mieszkania. Nie zaproponowalibyśmy ci zostania na noc, a ty nie przystałbyś na tę propozycję. Nie wybudziłbyś mnie z koszmaru i nie zająłbyś się mną. Pozwoliłbyś, żeby zrobił to Andy. I gdyby chodziło tylko o seks, on nigdy nie zostawiłby nas samych w tym łóżku. Zaufał ci, tak jak ja, mimo że tak niewiele o tobie wiemy. Ty zrobiłeś to samo, bez względu na to czy to planowałeś, czy nie.

— Dlaczego pozwalacie mi tkwić w swoim świecie? — Zmienił trochę poprzednie pytanie.

— To nie zależy już teraz od nas. Chcemy, żebyś w nim był.

Ta krótka rozmowa dała mu wiele do myślenia. Nasunęła więcej pytań niż zaoferowała odpowiedzi. Musiał zdecydować, czego naprawdę w życiu chce i jak powinno ono wyglądać. A nigdy nie było takie, jakiego by sobie życzył. Nigdy nie było idealne. Dzieciństwo, szkoła, dokonane wybory. Życie było zbyt skomplikowane. Jego składniki nie chciały stworzyć wymaganej całości. Czuł się rozrywany na kawałeczki. Unicestwiany powoli, acz sukcesywnie. Nigdy pierwszy. Wiecznie wzgardzony.

Teodor przesuwał dłonią po jego szyi i linii szczęki. Jego usta formowały drobne pocałunki na znaczonej gdzieniegdzie kępkami ciemnych włosków, klatce piersiowej. Simon jęknął przeciągle, kiedy wilgotny język trącił jego sutek, a później ciepłe wargi ssały czułą skórę na mostku. Mężczyzna, zatracając się w tym uczuciu, gładził powolnie plecy i pośladki Notta, kiedy ten po chwili podniósł się i usiadł na jego miednicy.

— Jacob — powiedział cicho, gdy chłopak zaczął zachęcająco poruszać biodrami. — Jake! Co z Andym?

— Hm? — Zatrzymał się na chwilę i zerknął w czarne oczy. — Jak mówiłem: gdyby mu to przeszkadzało, nie zostawiłby nas samych.

— Zostawił nas, żebyśmy porozmawiali — syknął. — A nie po to, żebym pieprzył miłość jego życia pod swoją nieobecność.

— On doskonale wiedział, że będziesz mnie pieprzył — zaśmiał się, widząc niedowierzające spojrzenie mężczyzny. — I zostawiając nas samych, akceptuje to.

— To, że obcy facet wkłada ci fiuta w tyłek? — zapytał sarkastycznie, wykrzywiając wargi w nieprzyjemnym grymasie.

— To też — odparł spokojnie Ślizgon i znowu zaczął się sugestywnie poruszać, wyrywając z Sandlera zdziwiony krzyk, kiedy ich erekcje otarły się o siebie pierwszy raz. — Ale raczej chodziło mi o kolejną, istotną osobę w naszym życiu.

Zanim starszy czarodziej zdążył odpowiedzieć, albo znowu o coś zapytać, nastolatek zamknął jego usta długim pocałunkiem. Simon po krótkiej chwili poddał się działaniom nastolatka i łapiąc go za pośladki, przewrócił na plecy i ułożył się na nim. Jedną ręką chwycił oba nadgarstki Notta i przytrzymał je wysoko nad jego głową. Bez zbędnego pośpiechu przesuwał językiem po wystających obojczykach, gardle i ramionach. Chłopak wił się pod nim, skomląc i jęcząc coraz głośniej. Kiedy wilgotne usta zatrzymały się na brzuchu Teodora, Sandler wypuścił z uchwytu jego dłonie i przeniósł je na delikatnie zarysowane biodra, uniemożliwiając mu wykonywanie silniejszych ruchów. Język rysował niewielkie okręgi wokół pępka, chowając się w nim czasami i doprowadzając do gwałtownego przyspieszenia tętna nastolatka.

Harry wszedł do sypialni w momencie, kiedy mężczyzna pochylał się nad penisem jego kochanka. Zamarł na moment, widząc uniesione wysoko, jakby w niewidzialnych więzach ręce Notta, ale nie wyczuwając żadnej magii rozluźnił się i usiadł w fotelu, który był niewidoczny z ich pozycji.

Simon wziął do ust główkę penisa, ssąc ją powoli i rozsuwając jednocześnie szerzej nogi chłopaka. Nie robił nic więcej poza silnym przytrzymywaniem jego bioder i zapamiętałym ślizganiem się po jego erekcji. Potter widział, jak usta mężczyzny przyjmują go niemal całego bez najmniejszego wysiłku. Oczy były utkwione w pożądającym spojrzeniu Teodora. Kiedy ten był bliski spełnienia, starszy czarodziej odsunął się gwałtownie i chłopak wytrysnął na swój brzuch i klatkę piersiową. Otrząsając się po orgazmie mruknął niezadowolony, ale po chwili skupił się na działaniach Simona, który właśnie wodził palcami po białych plamach na jego ciele. Uśmiechnął się lubieżnie i uniósł nogi nastolatka, umieszczając je na swoich barkach. Nawilżone ejakulatem palce podniósł niespiesznie w górę i umieścił pomiędzy pośladkami kochanka. Wsuwając w niego pierwszy palec, całował spoczywającą na lewym ramieniu łydkę. Zamarł na moment, dostrzegając w cieniu sylwetkę Andy'ego, ale on tylko skinął głową, każąc mu nie przestawać.

Potter przerzucił nogi przez oba podłokietniki bordowego fotela i obserwując dwóch mężczyzn w wygodnym łóżku, dotykał się bardzo powoli i delikatnie. Ostrożnie. Nie chcąc zmącić ich spokoju i dojść zbyt szybko. Kiedy Simon zrozumiał, że nie przeszkadza mu to, co widzi, wsunął w Ślizgona kolejny palec, a później jeszcze jeden. Nott krzyknął cicho, kiedy opuszki otarły się o czuły gruczoł. Oczy zaszły mu mgłą, powieki się przymknęły, a ciało stało się bardziej gorące i chętne. Mężczyzna przysunął Teodora bliżej, jednocześnie zmieniając nieco ich pozycję na łóżku tak, aby umożliwić lepszy widok drugiemu nastolatkowi.

Wchodził w niego powoli, delektując się każdym sapnięciem, okrzykiem, spięciem mięśni i drżeniem nóg. Kiedy zanurzył się w nim cały, odchylił głowę i upajał się przez chwilę otaczającym go uczuciem gorąca oraz pewnego rodzaju uwięzieniem w ciasnym wnętrzu. Po kilkunastu sekundach, jego oddech się uspokoił, a biodra poruszyły się nieznacznie. Złapał kostki chłopaka i zdjął oplecione wokół własnej szyi nogi, przytrzymując je ciasno. Rozchylił je bardziej, zauważając jak kropelki potu spływają po pięknych udach. Obserwował przez chwilę znowu naprężonego penisa chłopaka, po czym jednym ruchem docisnął jego zgięte w kolanach nogi do boków klatki piersiowej, stykając uda z odznaczającymi się widocznie żebrami. Nott był tak odsłonięty, jak to tylko było możliwe. Jego ciało drżało z wysiłku, a mięśnie nóg drgały niekontrolowanie, ale ta pozycja pozwalała Harry'emu dostrzegać każdy detal ich połączonych ciał. Każde powolne pchnięcie mężczyzny. Wysuwający się niemal całkowicie członek, który po chwili z cichym mlaskiem zanurzał się we wnętrzu Ślizgona. Kilka razy Simon wysunął się z kochanka całkowicie, pozwalając patrzącemu na nich chciwie Potterowi, dostrzec rozciągnięte wejście. Momenty, w którym mężczyzna ponownie zatapiał w nim główkę swojego penisa był tak niesamowitym widokiem, że Wybraniec musiał przygryzać własne ramię, żeby nie jęknąć zbyt głośno.

Kiedy Teodor i Simon doszli niemal w tym samym momencie, Harry przyspieszył ruchy dłoni i przyglądając się ich chaotycznym ruchom, wytrysnął w swoją rękę z cichym krzykiem. Nott nie usłyszał go, wydając z siebie głośny skowyt, ale Sandler zerknął na niego ukradkiem i posłał mu mały, wyrażający zarówno zachwyt, jak i podziękowanie uśmiech.

Gryfon wymknął się cicho z sypialni i wrócił po szybkim prysznicu. Teodor zapinał guziki czarnej koszuli, a Simon siedział rozparty w fotelu z filiżanką kawy w dłoni.

— Andy — krzyknął radośnie chłopak, podchodząc do rówieśnika. — Chyba właśnie przeżyłem najlepsze pieprzenie w życiu! — Pocałował go czule, przyciskając się do niego całym ciałem.

— Ej! Bo będę zazdrosny — odpowiedział z szerokim uśmiechem Harry.

— Może powinieneś — wtrącił cicho Sandler.

Obserwował uważnie zachowanie obu nastolatków i zdziwił go zarówno fakt, że Jacob od razu po zauważeniu partnera, powiedział mu, że uprawiali seks, jak i sposób, w jaki to oznajmił.

Każdy normalny człowiek wściekłby się co najmniej, ale oni oczywiście nie są jak większość. Oni zawsze muszą robić wszystko inaczej.

— Dlaczego? — zapytał z błyskiem w oku Gryfon. — To wyglądało niesamowicie. Sądzę, że możliwość obserwowania was była niemal tak samo stymulująca jak sam seks.

— Co? Od kiedy nas obserwowałeś?

— Och — odpowiedział za niego Simon. — Od momentu, gdy wziąłem cię do ust. — mruknął i posłał mu kpiący uśmiech, kiedy chłopak się zarumienił.

— To dlatego zmieniłeś naszą pozycję na łóżku? Właśnie zastanawiałem się, co to miało na celu.

Harry zaśmiał się głośno i objął kochanka ponownie.

— Chodźmy na śniadanie.

-I-I-I-

Kolejne dni minęły szybciej niż każdy z nich by chciał. Kolejne dni były spokojne, choć pełne namiętności. Noce mijały szybko, kiedy nie nawiedzały ich koszmary, lub trwały zdecydowanie zbyt długo, gdy któryś budził z głośnym krzykiem albo cichym szlochem pozostałych.

Na szczycie tej szczególnej góry, w hotelu Blue, byli ukryci przed całym magicznym światem. Fakt, że nie szukali o nim wiadomości najlepiej świadczył o wszystkim, co zdążyli przeżyć w bliższej lub dalszej przeszłości. Teraz, kiedy Voldemort był martwy, wszystko wydawało się prostsze.

Tak naprawdę tylko Dumbledore wiedział, jak skontaktować się z Harrym. To były niezbędne środki ostrożności, które Złoty Chłopiec zdecydował się zachować. Nie wybaczyłby sobie, gdyby przez jego decyzje, ominęło go coś istotnego. Czyjś powrót, czyjaś śmierć.

Ron i Hermiona wiedzieli, że jest gejem. Choć powiedział im o tym dopiero w maju, to i tak nie było łatwo. Przynajmniej nie z przyjacielem. Dziewczyna uznała, że nie widzi w tym nic złego, jeżeli tylko Potter nie sprzątnie jej sprzed nosa Rona. Uwaga nie była jednak najlepsza, bo Weasley słysząc to, dostał ataku paniki i niemal zemdlał w Pokoju Życzeń. Kiedy w końcu udało im się doprowadzić go do normalnego stanu, po prostu wstał i wyszedł. Nie odzywał się do Wybrańca przez kolejne dwa tygodnie. Harry, czując się odrzuconym przez kogoś, na kim naprawdę mu zależało, skupił się wyłącznie na treningach z Nottem. Chłopak był wsparciem w każdy możliwy sposób.

— Wiedziałem, że tak się to skończy. Mogłem poczekać do końca wojny.

— Mogłeś — odpowiedział cicho Teodor. — Ale teraz to już nie ważne. On wróci, jestem pewien.

— Nie wróci. Nie zrozumie tego.

Ślizgon w tajemnicy przed kochankiem spotkał się z Ronem. Wiedział, że to ryzykowne, ale miał nadzieję, że uda mu się dotrzeć do chłopaka. Miał niejasne wrażenie, że rudzielec czuje się po prostu oszukany i boi się. Fakt, że Potter jest gejem, sprowadzał wszystko tylko do jednego punktu. Tego, że w jego życiu pojawi się mężczyzna, który będzie ważniejszy od Rona. Przyjaźń przyjaźnią, ale kiedy w grę wchodzi coś więcej, nic nie jest już takie proste. Może było to irracjonalne, ale niewątpliwie prawdziwe. Jeżeli Harry znalazłby sobie dziewczynę też nastąpiłyby zmiany, choć zupełnie inne.

Weasley pojawił się na skraju Zakazanego Lasu idealnie o północy. Z wyciągniętą przed siebie różdżką, omiatał spojrzeniem okoliczne drzewa. Kiedy pojawił się Teodor, nie zdołał nawet wypowiedzieć słowa, a już został unieruchomiony. Ślizgon rzucił wokół nich wszystkie znane sobie zabezpieczenia i usiadł naprzeciwko chłopaka, który ze zdziwieniem obserwował jego zachowanie.

— No, zabij mnie, śmierciożerco — warczał. — Przecież po to tu jesteśmy.

— Nie po to.

— Jestem zdrajcą krwi — krzyknął. — Jestem nic niewartym, biednym Weasleyem! Według takich, jak ty zasługuję na śmierć, więc zrób to wreszcie!

— A co ty o mnie wiesz, palancie? Może i zasługujesz na śmierć, ale na pewno nie za zdradę krwi. Ja też jestem zdrajcą. Tylko, że moja rodzina, gdyby się o tym dowiedziała – zabiłaby mnie bez namysłu, torturując wcześniej przez długie godziny! Nie wiesz, jak bardzo chciałbym być na twoim miejscu — dodał cicho, kończąc.

Ron otwierał i zamykał usta usłyszawszy słowa Ślizgona. Chłopak wydawał się szczery i w jego głosie było słychać prawdziwy smutek. Tylko, że był przecież czystokrwistym, arystokratycznym dupkiem. Zupełnie jak Malfoy… Chociaż, jeżeli Ron chciał być szczery sam ze sobą, to od Nowego Roku zarówno Malfoy, jak i Nott zmieniali się stopniowo. Zauważył, że przestali na wszystkich warczeć, że nie są tak wyniośli jak kiedyś, że odsunęli się nieco od innych dzieci śmierciożerców.

— Dlaczego tu jestem? — zapytał cicho, starając się zachować racjonalnie. — Dlaczego kazałeś mi przyjść, skoro nie chcesz mnie zabić?

Teodor patrzył na niego przez chwilę z wyrazem niedowierzania na przystojnej twarzy.

— Jestem pod wrażeniem, Ron. — Z naciskiem wymówił imię chłopaka. — Nie spodziewałem się po tobie takiej dojrzałości. — Zaśmiał się cicho, kiedy Gryfon zacisnął dłonie w pięści. — Spokojnie, chcę tylko porozmawiać.

Zdjął z niego czar i czekał, aż nastolatek dojdzie do siebie po szoku, którego najwyraźniej właśnie doświadczał. Weasley podniósł się powoli i chodził niespokojnie po małym obszarze, w obrębie którego działały bariery ochronne.

— O czym? — zapytał w końcu.

— O Harrym.

— A dlaczego niby miałbym z tobą o nim rozmawiać? — burknął i spojrzał ze złością na rówieśnika.

— Bo z nim nie chcesz. — Wzruszył bezradnie ramionami. — A z kimś musisz. On cię potrzebuje, Ron. Potrzebuje cię, jako swojego najlepszego przyjaciela — dodał pospiesznie, kiedy na twarzy Gryfona pojawiła się obawa maskowana pogardą.

— A skąd ty możesz wiedzieć, czego on potrzebuje? Może potrzebuje mnie tylko po to, żeby wsadzić mi fiuta w dupę, kiedy będzie mu to potrzebne — warknął wściekle.

Nott uniósł wysoko brwi i patrzył na niego z obrzydzeniem. Wziął dwa głębokie wdechy, uspokajając szalejące tętno i odezwał się cicho:

— Obaj dobrze wiemy, że nie tego się boisz. Myślisz raczej, że pójdziesz w odstawkę, kiedy będzie z innym chłopakiem. Dziewczyna nie stanowiłaby zagrożenia dla twojej pozycji przyjaciela, ale chłopak już tak. Harry miałby wtedy kogoś, z kim może porozmawiać o quidditchu, kogoś na kogo mógłby nawrzeszczeć w razie potrzeby. Kogoś, z kim narzekałby na nauczycieli i z kim pakowałby się w problemy. Kogoś…

— Zamknij się, Nott!

— Posłuchaj — powiedział ostrożnie. — Nie zmieni się to, że jesteś jego przyjacielem. Czy traktował cię inaczej przez ten rok szkolny? — zapytał niespodziewanie, zmieniając taktykę.

— Niby czemu miałby to robić? — mruknął niepewnie chłopak.

— Bo od października się z kimś spotykał.

— Co? Nie wierzę ci.

— Jak myślisz, dlaczego ci nie powiedział? — mówił łagodnie, starając się nie wyprowadzić Gryfona z równowagi. — Wiedział, że tego nie zaakceptujesz. Bał się, że go zostawisz, ale kiedy w końcu uznał, że nie może tak ważnej części siebie ukrywać przed najważniejszymi osobami w swoim życiu, powiedział wam. I się zawiódł. Znowu — dodał po namyśle.

Ron wyglądał, jakby ktoś zdzielił go w twarz. Usiadł na powalonym konarze i pochylił głowę, ukrywając ją w dłoniach. Nie musiał pytać, skąd Teodor to wszystko wie. Odpowiedź była tak oczywista, że nawet on to rozumiał, choć bardzo długo nie dopuszczał do siebie takiej możliwości. Uznając, że chłopak musiał mówić prawdę, rudzielec doszedł do wniosku, że rzeczywiście jego relacje z przyjacielem przez cały rok, były takie jak zawsze. Pomijając może fakt, że Wybraniec spędzał dużo czasu na różnorodnych treningach. Ale on też ćwiczył. Wiedział, że przegranie tej wojny będzie dla niego wyrokiem śmierci.

Ślizgon niezauważalnie zdjął zabezpieczenia i odszedł w stronę zamku, zostawiając chłopaka ze swoimi myślami.

Rano, kiedy Weasley stanął w progu Wielkiej Sali, Harry siedział już obok Hermiony. Śmiali się cicho z czegoś, co przeczytali w _Proroku Codziennym_, ale kiedy dostrzegli jego sylwetkę, wyprostowali się i spojrzeli w jego kierunku z goryczą. Ku ich zaskoczeniu, rudzielec uśmiechnął się niepewnie, ale nie podszedł do stołu. Wyłowił najpierw z tłumu uczniów spojrzenie Teodora i skinął mu głową w wyraźnym geście podziękowania. Ślizgon uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, pochylił głowę i uchwycił na moment pytający wzrok kochanka. Ron usiadł naprzeciwko przyjaciół i patrzył na nich przez chwilę ze skruchą.

— Przepraszam — zaczął w końcu. — Byłem dupkiem. I, jak na ironię, uświadomił mi to twój chłopak.

Potter opluł się jedzoną właśnie sałatką, a Hermiona sapnęła zdziwiona, patrząc to na jednego, to na drugiego.

— Masz kogoś? — pisnęła trochę za głośno.

— Cicho, Hermi! — warknął, kiedy połowa stołu odwróciła się w ich stronę.

— Wybacz. Masz kogoś i nic nam nie powiedziałeś? Od kiedy? — szeptała.

— Od października — wtrącił Ron, a Harry zakrztusił się po raz drugi.

Dziewczyna otworzyła w zdumieniu usta i niedowierzająco patrzyła na chłopców.

Od tamtego czasu wszystko wróciło do normy. Nie było kłótni, nie było rozłamów. Znowu byli Złotą Trójcą. W dzień ostatecznej walki stanęli razem w kordonie ochraniającym Wybrańca i Snape'a, ramię w ramię z Nottem i Malfoyem.

-I-I-I-

Skoro dyrektor nie odzywał się przez dwa miesiące, nic groźnego nie mogło się dziać. Harry nie wiedział, czy udałoby mu się kolejny raz stanąć do jakiejkolwiek walki. Miał dość bycia ważnym i silnym. Miał dość bycia bohaterem i wybawcą. Chciał tu zostać. Chciał uwolnić się od przeszłości i zacząć wprowadzać w życie plany na przyszłość. Niestety pozostał im jeszcze rok w Hogwarcie. Rok, zaczynający się już jutro.

Z zamyślenia wyrwał go Simon, który właśnie przysiadł się do niego w jednej z ogrodowych altan. Była najbardziej oddalona od hotelu i nigdy nie widział w pobliżu niej żadnych gości. Miał na sobie szare, niesamowicie opięte spodnie i białą koszulę ze stójką. Wyglądał nieracjonalnie dobrze, czyli, jak stwierdził Potter – jak co dzień.

— Dlaczego jesteś tu sam?

— Jacob właśnie wykorzystuje ostatnie chwile na zabawę z elektroniką — odpowiedział i zaśmiał się cicho.

— Dlaczego tu jesteś? — powtórzył mężczyzna.

— Nie chcę wracać. A powrót nie będzie łatwy. — Sandler w zamyśleniu pokiwał głową i przyjrzał się tatuażowi zdobiącemu jego ramię.

— Był jakiś konkretny powód dla wybory uroborosa i wilka? — zapytał po chwili.

— Hm? — Harry spojrzał na niewielki obrazek, poruszający się lekko wraz z pracą mięśni. — Wiesz, nawet gdybyśmy nie wiedzieli, że jesteś czarodziejem, to właśnie teraz rozwiałbyś moje wątpliwości.

Simon zmarszczył brwi w wyrazie niezadowolenia, ale nie odezwał się.

— Urobors świetnie odzwierciedla moją osobę. Upadałem i podnosiłem się wiele razy, a jakaś cząstka mnie odcisnęła się na zawsze w wielu ludzkich duszach. Symbolizuje też tych wszystkich, którzy mnie kochali, ale odeszli, choć ja nigdy o nich nie zapomnę — przerwał na moment i spojrzał na mężczyznę, który słuchał uważnie każdego słowa. — Wilkiem jest oczywiście Jacob. Mój obrońca. Moje światło. Wspierał mnie i podnosił, kiedy upadałem. Ale nie tylko on, byli też inni. Każdy z nich odegrał istotną rolę w moim życiu, pomógł mi dojrzeć.

— Jake mówił, że ty go uratowałeś — wtrącił miękko.

— Obaj potrzebowaliśmy ratunku.

— Zdążyłem zauważyć.

Na krótką chwilę zapadła cisza, kiedy to obaj zastanawiali się nad swoim nieidealnym losem. Wczesną utratą niewinności, wszechobecną śmiercią.

Przekleństwo wojny…

— Rozmawialiśmy z panem Blue — odezwał się znowu Harry. — Będziemy mogli skorzystać z jego kominka, żeby dotrzeć do wioski. Pójdziesz z nami?

— Nie. On nie wie, że jestem czarodziejem i chcę, żeby tak zostało.

— Czyli wyjeżdżasz dzisiaj? — szepnął. — Kiedy się znowu zobaczymy?

Mężczyzna przyjrzał się uważnie Gryfonowi. Nie chciał jeszcze zostawiać tej dwójki. Niespodziewanie stali się dla niego kimś ważnym i potrzebnym. Czy coś się stanie, jeżeli opuści pierwszy dzień pracy? Prawdopodobnie nic wielkiego, nie po tym wszystkim, co znosił latami.

— Mogę zostać do jutra — zdecydował w końcu.

— Och! To wspaniale — pisnął Wybraniec i pocałował go krótko w usta.

Mężczyzna wciągnął go na kolana i przycisnął do siebie, kiedy ten wtulił twarz w jego obojczyk.

— Nie chcemy się z tobą rozstawać — powiedział po chwili. — To miał być zwykły, wakacyjny romans, ale chyba wszyscy zaangażowaliśmy się o wiele mocniej.

— Tak… Pan Moon uświadomił mi to kilka dni temu.

— Wiesz, że mógłbyś z nami zostać? — zapytał, całując powoli jego szyję.

— Nie w tym roku. Jeszcze nie teraz, ale jeśli za rok, nadal będziecie tego chcieli, być może skorzystam z tej propozycji.

Harry zaśmiał się cicho i nachylił się po kolejny pocałunek. Jego wargi powoli wytyczały szlak od ust mężczyzny do linii jego szczęki i podatnego na pieszczoty ucha. Jęknął głośno, gdy dłonie czarodzieja obrały sobie za cel jego pośladki.

— Andy? — Simon odsunął się delikatnie i spojrzał w fiołkowe oczy. — Nie ma Jacoba.

— Nie ma. Myślałem, że ten etap mamy już za sobą. Wiesz, że to nie jest problem. — Znowu się pochylił, ale mężczyzna przytrzymał go w miejscu, wywołując niezadowolone warknięcie.

— Muszę o coś zapytać.

— Teraz? — mruknął przez zaciśnięte zęby, ocierając się zachęcająco o ciało pod sobą. Sandler nie przejął się tym jednak i spytał pewnie:

— Dlaczego Jake zawsze jest na dole? — Zauważył jakiś nieokreślony ból, który przemknął przez twarz chłopaka, ale nie wycofał pytania. — Kiedy jesteście razem, to zawsze ty dominujesz. Ale z drugiej strony widzę, jaki chętny jesteś w moich rękach, czyli musisz także lubić bycie pasywnym. Dlaczego?

— To skomplikowane.

— Nie ufasz mu? — zapytał z niedowierzaniem.

— To nie to — burknął. — Oczywiście, że mu ufam i uwielbiam te rzadkie chwile, kiedy to on jest stroną dominującą, ale…

— Tak? — ponaglił Simon, kiedy nastolatek nie odezwał się przez kilka minut.

Harry ponownie opuścił głowę i złożył ją na barku mężczyzny. To było tak bardzo osobiste, jak to tylko możliwe, ale z drugiej strony wiedzieli już o sobie dużo nieprzyjemnych rzeczy. Nawet jeżeli dalej nie znali swojej prawdziwej tożsamości, bo w to, że Simon Sandler naprawdę istniał, nie wierzył żaden z nich.

— Jake został zmuszony do gwałtu na dziecku. Chłopiec miał może dwanaście lat — szepnął, nie patrząc mu w twarz.

Bał się jego reakcji, bał się odtrącenia. Wiedział jednak, że jeżeli takie ma nadejść, to lepiej, żeby skutki odbiły się na nim, a nie na Teodorze. On nie potrzebował już więcej problemów. Nie potrzebował przypomnień i wypominania. Potrzebował siły. I on starał się mu ową siłę zapewnić.

— To dlatego byłeś taki zdenerwowany? — zapytał cicho Sandler. — Wtedy, gdy pierwszy raz zostałem na noc? Jacob mówił, że nie spał dobrze, ale na twoje pytanie odpowiedział, że to nie były _te koszmary_.

— Tak. O to chodziło.

Podniósł ostrożnie wzrok i zerknął w czarne oczy, które wyrażały tylko akceptację i zrozumienie. Żadnego niepotrzebnego współczucia, żadnej pogardy.

Simon nie zapytał o nic więcej, pochylił się zamiast tego nad chłopakiem i wpił zachłannie w jego gorące usta. Pocałunek był długi i namiętny, ale on również został przerwany zbyt szybko. Mężczyzna odchylił się nieco do tyłu, a Potter znowu warknął niezadowolony.

— Co znowu? Chcę…

— Poczekaj — powiedział szybko, zasłaniając mu usta dłonią. Wybraniec kiwnął zrezygnowany głową i czekał na dalsze słowa. — Jak bardzo lubisz być stroną aktywną?

— Ehm… Cóż, lubię obie role. Dlaczego to jest ważne? — zapytał z błyskiem w oku.

— Zastanawia mnie, czy był jakiś szczególny powód, dla którego nie odważyłeś się zaproponować, że to ty będziesz pieprzył mnie? — odpowiedział spokojnie, choć w jego oczach Harry dostrzegł pragnienie i żądzę.

— Och! Co? Ja… — Nie był w stanie złożyć poprawnego zdania.

Pochylił się nad mężczyzną i zamknął mu usta, nakrywając je swoimi, kiedy ten zaczął się cicho śmiać, by po krótkiej chwili oderwać się od niego z całkowitą pewnością tego, czego chce.

— Chodźmy do pokoju.

— Pomyślałby kto, że jeszcze przed chwilą tak ci się spieszyło.

— Nie gadaj, tylko chodź.

Potter podniósł się szybko, ocierając ostatni raz o Simona i, łapiąc go bez skrępowania za rękę, pociągnął za sobą. W holu wejściowym spotkali lokaja, który przyglądał się im przez dłuższą chwilę oniemiały.

— Pan Moor, pan Sandler? — zaczął niepewnie.

— Jacob jest w bibliotece, mógłbyś mu powiedzieć, że będziemy w naszym apartamencie?

Czarodziej jeszcze raz przyjrzał się ich splecionym palcom i przytaknął sztywno głową. Nim zdążył o cokolwiek zapytać, zniknęli w windzie.

Po przekroczeniu progu sypialni, Harry delikatnie przytrzymał mężczyznę i zaczął powoli rozpinać guziki jego jedwabnej koszuli. Każdy kolejny odsłonięty fragment ciała odkrywał na nowo. Szyja, niezwykle erotyczna grdyka, barki, czułe sutki, zarysowany lekko mostek i żebra. Uklęknął, doszedłszy do umięśnionego brzucha i zatopił na krótko język w jego pępku. Nie spieszył się, chciał, żeby to mogło trwać jak najdłużej. Rozpinając oporne zatrzaski spodni, patrzył zamglonym wzrokiem w oczy kochanka. Zsuwając opinający się materiał czarnych bokserek, przesuwał wprawnymi dłońmi po silnych udach i łydkach, szukając kolejnych czułych miejsc. Po chwili schwytał pomiędzy wargi twardego penisa Simona i zaśmiał się w myślach, słysząc głośny jęk. Niespiesznie drażnił główkę, by w następnym momencie zassać ją mocno. Nie trwało to jednak długo. Chciał, żeby mężczyzna doszedł, kiedy on będzie w nim. Kiedy będzie się w nim poruszał. Kiedy będzie go pieprzył z zacięciem i wprawnością.

Wstał z miękkiego dywanu i sięgnął do swoich własnych ubrań, które nie wiedzieć czemu, ciągle pozostawały na swoim miejscu. Ale kiedy dłoń dotknęła pierwszego guzika koszuli, Simon pokręcił nieznacznie głową.

— Zostań w nich.

Skinął krótko i stanął za kochankiem. Całował jego umięśnione plecy, dotykając jednocześnie stwardniałych brodawek i podbrzusza, zahaczając sporadycznie o erekcję i zostawiając ją po chwili. Czuł, jak Sandler spiął się nieznacznie, kiedy delikatny materiał jego drogiej odzieży przylgnął do nagiego ciała.

— Nie jesteś przyzwyczajony do bycia na dole — szepnął pomiędzy drobnymi pocałunkami, składanymi do karku mężczyzny.

— Nie z osobą, z którą chcę być — odparł równie cicho, a jego słowa przesiąknięte były sarkazmem.

Harry zamarł z chwilą, w której sens tej wypowiedzi dotarł do jego mózgu.

— O Boże! Ja… To nie… Kurwa! — warknął w końcu, zły sam na siebie za taką reakcję.

— I tak byłem nazywany — burknął mężczyzna i ku swojemu zdumieniu poczuł, jak Potter się odsuwa.

Nie tego się spodziewał. Nie odrzucenia w takim momencie. Dopiero teraz poczuł, jak bardzo nagi jest. Odsłonił przed tymi chłopcami więcej siebie, niż przed kimkolwiek innym. Kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Nie licząc może okresu wczesnej młodości. Odsłonił się, bo czuł, że są tego warci, warci jego uwagi, jego szacunku, że nie spróbują roztrzaskać jego życia na drobne kawałeczki. Kawałeczki, które całkiem niedawno udało mu się poskładać w popękaną i wypaczoną całość. A teraz czuł, jak Andy się odsuwa.

Już chciał schylić się po swoje niedbale odrzucone ubrania, kiedy nastolatek stanął przed nim i pocałował go czule, choć niepewnie. Objął go ciasno i przyciągnął bliżej.

— Nie mogę tego zrobić — powiedział w końcu Harry.

— A to czemu? — warknął na powrót zły. — Mój tyłek nie jest wart nieskalanego fiuta Andy'ego Moora?

— Co? — zapytał zdziwiony i dostrzegając niepohamowany ból w oczach mężczyzny, zaczął postrzegać swoje zachowanie inaczej niż dotychczas. — Merlinie! Chyba nie pomyślałeś, że…

Ból w oczach Simona zamienił się we wściekłość, ale Potter nie przejmując się tym, przywarł do niego raz jeszcze i pocałował. Tym razem namiętnie i desperacko.

— Jak mogłeś tak pomyśleć? — szepnął. — Jak mogłeś uwierzyć, że mógłbym się brzydzić? Czy kiedykolwiek pokazaliśmy ci, że przeszłość stanowi dla nas jakiś problem? Zatrzymałem się, bo nie chcę cię do niczego zmuszać. Nie chcę, żebyś potem miał do mnie żal. Nie jest mi to koniecznie potrzebne.

— Ale mi jest — wszedł mu w słowo Simon, zasłaniając usta Harry'ego dłonią. Zrozumienie powoli rozlewało się w jego ciele uczuciem ciepła i niewątpliwej ulgi. — Chcę poczuć w sobie kogoś, kto o mnie zadba. Kogoś, kto będzie słuchał tego, co mówię. Kogoś, kto przerwie, gdy będę tego chciał. Kogoś, dla kogo jestem…

Nastolatek nie czekał na dalszą wypowiedź. Domyślał się, że powiedzenie tego wszystkiego nie było w żaden sposób proste dla tego mężczyzny. Nie chciał go upokarzać, a czuł, że Sandler tak właśnie poczułby się ciągnąc swoją wypowiedź dalej.

— Połóż się na brzuchu — szepnął lekko zachrypniętym głosem.

Czarodziej drgnął, ale podszedł do łóżka i ułożył się z twarzą schowaną w poduszce. Gryfon wyjął z szafki olejek do masażu i usiał miękko na jego biodrach. Powolnymi, mocnymi ruchami wcierał kleistą maź w zesztywniałe barki i czuł jak stopniowo rozluźniają się mięśnie mężczyzny. Bez pośpiechu zsunął się niżej i wmasował olejek także w dolne partie ciała. Słyszał stłumione pościelą westchnienia i słabe jęki, kiedy nacisk stawał się zbyt intensywny lub punkt, do którego właśnie docierał był bardziej podatny na dotyk. Odkładając pudełeczko na szafkę, złapał mały flakonik ze specjalnym lubrykantem. Używali go częściej niż tego zwykłego, bo zwiększał zauważalnie intensywność doznań.

Harry usiał wygodnie pomiędzy rozłożonymi udami Simona i pociągnął go lekko w górę. Przez chwilę przyglądał się mężczyźnie zachłannie. Jakaś część niego krzyczała, że musi być ostrożny, ale druga podpowiadała mu, że zrobienie tego w ten sposób przyniesie tylko korzyści. Rozumiał też prośbę o pozostanie w ubraniach.

_Czas odczarować jego wspomnienia…_

Delikatnymi ruchami gładził lędźwiową część kręgosłupa, przechodząc powoli niżej i zatrzymując dłonie na pośladkach. Pochylił się do przodu i złożył krótki pocałunek na kości krzyżowej. Poczuł, że mężczyzna spiął się momentalnie, ale już po chwili jego oddech powrócił do normalnego tempa, a mięsnie się rozluźniły. Wysunął język i w powolnej pieszczocie przesuwał nim od rzeczonej kości do wejścia Simona, by ostatecznie oderwać się od tego i przygryźć nieznacznie jeden pośladków. Zaśmiał się cicho, gdy Sandler jęknął głośno. Powrócił do poprzedniej czynności, zatrzymując się tym razem na zaciśniętym pierścieniu mięśni. Kiedy jego język pokonał tę naturalną przeszkodę, poczuł jak mężczyzna zaczął powoli poruszać biodrami, nabijając się na wilgotny i chętny organ. Po chwili wysunął go z jego wnętrza i zastąpił najpierw jednym palcem, stopniowo dodając dwa kolejne. Rozciągał go długo i dokładnie, nie chcąc popełnić jakiegoś błędu i jednocześnie dając Simonowi możliwość wycofania się w każdym momencie. Kiedy poczuł, że czarodziej jest już wystarczająco gotowy, wysunął palce, rozpiął guziki własnych spodni i rozsmarował lubrykant na twardym penisie. Drugą, nawilżoną dłoń przeniósł na nabrzmiałą erekcję kochanka i przywarł do niego ciałem, podpierając się jedną ręką tuż przy jego barkach.

— Jesteś pewien? — Simon skinął pospiesznie. — W każdej chwili możesz kazać mi przestać. — Odpowiedziało mu kolejne skinięcie. — Dobrze — szepnął jeszcze i pocałował mężczyznę w ramię.

Ponownie uklęknął i ustawił się przy wejściu mężczyzny. Powoli wsuwał w niego główkę penisa, przeciskając się przez maksymalnie rozluźnione mięśnie. Kiedy wszedł cały, zatrzymał się i poczekał na reakcję Simona. Ten po chwili poruszył się lekko, jakby na próbę.

-I-I-I-

Dwa dni później, tuż przed śniadaniem w Wielkiej Sali, Harry, Teodor i Draco stali w szerokiej wnęce i rozmawiali przyciszonymi głosami. Chłopcy, od wczoraj, kiedy to weszli na stację King Cross stali się na powrót sobą, i choć zmiana u Pottera była niewielka, to jednak bardzo zauważalna. Jego włosy pozostały krótko ostrzyżone, a rysy nieco złagodniały. Oczy, choć wciąż bez szpecących je okularów, miały ponownie odcień intensywnej zieleni, a błyskawica pyszniła się na czole.

— Nie wierzę, że obaj to zrobiliście — mruknął Malfoy.

Tylko on znajdował się poza cieniem, który zapewniała wnęka. Ukryty przed wzrokiem nielicznych, przechodzących w sobotni poranek korytarzem uczniów Harry, stał z odsłoniętym prawym ramieniem i pokazywał Ślizgonowi tatuaż.

— Draco — odezwał się z pewnego oddalenia mroczny głos.

— Severus — krzyknął chłopak i przylgnął z ulgą do ojca chrzestnego. — Dlaczego nie było cię na uczcie powitalnej? Martwiliśmy się!

— My? — zapytał z sarkazmem, co nastolatek zupełnie zignorował i wskazał zacienioną przestrzeń.

— Wyobraź sobie, że ten palant zrobił sobie tatuaż.

Snape, jako, że żadnego palanta nie widział, a właściwie nie widział zupełnie nikogo, uniósł tylko wysoko brwi i z rozbawieniem patrzył na Malfoya.

— Nie rozumiem, co masz do tatuaży?

— Żartujesz? — sapnął i wzdrygnął się teatralnie. — Stempelek zawsze będzie kojarzył mi się z Mrocznym Znakiem.

— Przesadzasz, Draco. To tak, jakbyś postanowił nigdy się nie aportować, bo Voldemort to robił.

Nott zaśmiał się cicho, a mistrz eliksirów zamarł na moment słysząc ten dźwięk. Spodziewał się Zabiniego, ponieważ ostatnio to z nim blondyn spędzał najwięcej czasu, ale jego głos brzmiał zupełnie inaczej.

Malfoy zawstydzony spuścił głowę, a chłopcy wysunęli się cienia. Harry wciąż z obnażonym ramieniem był niemal całkowicie zasłonięty przez drugiego ucznia. Dostrzec można było wyłącznie króciutkie włoski na głowie i mięsień, na którym groźne kły wystawiał wilk, strzegąc w tym geście idealnie oddanego uroborosa.

— Andy? — szepnął cicho mężczyzna, cofając się o krok.

Na dźwięk swojego drugiego imienia Harry uniósł wysoko głowę i spojrzał w czarne oczy Severusa. Na jego twarzy malowało się przerażenie i szok. Obok Teodor otwierał i zamykał usta, a w końcu wybuchnął krótkim, desperackim śmiechem, zwracając na siebie uwagę pozostałych.

— Merlinie! Jak mogliśmy tego nie odgadnąć — mruknął i pocałował Harry'ego czule i z miłością. — Simon Sandler, S.S., konferencja dla chemików…

**Koniec**


End file.
